Percy Jackson Characters discover Facebook
by Summer Daughter of Aphrodite
Summary: What would happen if Camp Half-Blood allows WiFi and Internet? Not to mention Facebook! Now the demigods have gone addicted and it would cost total chaos!
1. The inventing of Facebook

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, then Percy and Annabeth wouldn't have fallen to Tartarus and Bianca would still be alive.**

* * *

 ** _Percy Jackson_ ** created an account

Comments:

 **Leo Valdez** : Percy, I still can't believe it! Camp Half-Blood can _finally_ use the Internet!

 **Percy Jackson** : I know, dude! Wait, how did you use italics?

 **Leo Valdez** : Italics? What's that?

 **Annabeth Chase** : _This is italics_.

 **Percy Jackson** : No, seriously, how do you even do that on this thing?!

 **Leo Valdez** : Oh. So _that's_ italics.

 **Piper McLean** : Hello everyone! Did you hear?!

 **Annabeth Chase** : That Chiron finally allows us to search the Internet and use Facebook?

 **Piper McLean** : I know! This is amazing!

 **Leo Valdez** : You mean ama-zhang!

 **Piper McLean** : Seriously Leo, stop with your puns!

 **Percy Jackson** : I have a question… who made Facebook?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Facebook was discovered recently by Hermes and Hephestus with a little help from Hecate.

 **Piper McLean** : What did Hecate do?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Who knows?

 **Leo Valdez** : Oh my gods, Annabeth doesn't know something! The world is ending!

 **Piper McLean** : Such an idiot. ( _10 likes_ )

 **Annabeth Chase** : I couldn't agree more, Piper.

 **Percy Jackson** : Finally! Everyone doesn't think I'm the idiot anymore!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Nobody ever said anything concerning you, Percy. You're still an idiot. ( _19 likes_ )

 **Piper McLean** : True.

 **Percy Jackson** : Oh, darn it.

* * *

 **Hazel Levesque** posted:

HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO UN-CAPITALIZE THIS!

Comments:

 **Annabeth Chase** : Easy. You press the caps lock again.

 **Hazel Levesque** : WHAT? WHAT DO YOU DO?

 **Leo Valdez** : Hazel, stop shouting!

 **Hazel Levesque** : I AM NOT SHOUTING LEO.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Hazel is right, Leo. Besides, she's not _technically_ shouting.

 **Leo Valdez** : You don't know how to un-capitalize it? Seriously? It's the easiest thing in the world!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Says the boy who doesn't have a clue as to why he's an idiot, which makes him an idiot even _more_! ( _21 likes_ )

 **Hazel Levesque** : UM, EXCUSE ME? BUT COULD ANY OF YOU HELP ME?

 **Annabeth Chase** : I already told you, Hazel, press the caps-lock button again.

 **Hazel Levesque** : Okay. I did it! Thanks, Annabeth!

 **Annabeth Chase** : No problem, Hazel.

* * *

 ** _Travis Stoll_** created an account

 ** _Connor Stoll_** created an account

Comments:

 **Leo Valdez** : Uh-oh. This ain't good.

 **Travis Stoll** : Hello there,

 **Connor Stoll** : Leo Valdez!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Doesn't anybody find it… weird that they finish each other's sentence? ( _32 likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** : And don't forget creepy.

 **Travis Stoll** : It's just

 **Connor Stoll** : what we do!

 **Katie Gardner** : STOLLS!

 **Piper McLean** : Oh no, guys. You better run before Katie catches you both.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Now, now, everyone. Let's be reasonable. Katie, what did Travis and Connor do?

 **Katie Gardner** : I went to the strawberry fields this morning and when I came back THEY PUT CONFETTI ALL OVER THE CABIN!

 **Connor Stoll** : Travis did it!

 **Travis Stoll** : WHAT?!

 **Katie Gardner** : TRAVIS STOLL!

 **Travis Stoll** : That's it, I'm out of here!

 **Katie Gardner** : TRAVIS STOLL, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!

 **Annabeth Chase** : For everyone who isn't involved, it would be wise to avoid this argument. ( _34 likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** : Why does Annabeth always get the most-liked comments?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Because I'm awesome. ( _52 likes_ )

* * *

 _ **Piper McLean**_ is in a relationship with _**Jason Grace**_

Comments:

 **Silena Beauregard** : Awww, how romantic! I knew you'd end up together!

 **Piper McLean** : Silena?! You're alive!

 **Silena Beauregard** : Of course I am!

 **Piper McLean** : But then - how did you - you were - oh NEVERMIND.

 **Charles Beckendorf** : Silena, don't forget our date later.

 **Silena Beauregard** : Oh, I didn't forget, dear.

 **Percy Jackson** : Wait, Beckendorf? You're alive!

 **Charles Beckendorf** : Uh, yeah…

 **Percy Jackson** : But then - how? I mean you were at the Princess Andromeda and then - NEVERMIND.

 **Hazel Levesque** : Hey you and Piper almost said the same thing!

 **Piper McLean** : We did?!

 **Jason Grace** : Um, actually yeah…

 **Percy Jackson** : Jason! You've been silent!

 **Jason Grace** : Sorry, I just logged on! And who are these others that commented?

 **Percy Jackson** : You mean Silena and Beckendorf? They're our former cabin counsellors.

 **Jason Grace** : Oh, okay.

* * *

 **Travis Stoll** posted:

I organized a Welcome Back From The Dead Party tomorrow after dinner!

Comments:

 **Annabeth Chase** : What for?

 **Travis Stoll** : To welcome back

 **Connor Stoll** : the dead!

 **Piper McLean** : _What_ are you guys planning?

 **Travis Stoll** : Didn't you see the post?

 **Connor Stoll** : We're planning a party!

 **Piper McLean** : This better not be a joke!

 **Travis Stoll** : It

 **Connor Stoll** : isn't!

 **Hazel Levesque** : Why are you planning the party anyway?

 **Travis Stoll** : Because most of our used-to-be-dead friends

 **Connor Stoll** : are now alive!

 **Piper McLean** : Okay then…

 **Leo Valdez** : Yay, this will be FUN!

 **Travis Stoll** : Of course

 **Connor Stoll** : it will!

 **Percy Jackson** : Then you'll see me there!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Oh, Seaweed Brain…

* * *

 **Next chapter will be after the party and what they think of it! Also sorry if Frank isn't there yet, he'll get his turn to post most probably on the next chapter.**


	2. After the Party and captured moments

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

 **Leo Valdez** posted:

SUCH AN AWESOME PARTY! - feeling awesome

( _14 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Travis Stoll** : When it's planned by a Stoll,

 **Connor Stoll** : it's bound to be fun!

 **Katie Gardner** : I still remember the confetti-cabin incident, you two!

 **Travis Stoll** : Oh come on, Katie!

 **Katie Gardner** : Don't you use that tone on me, young lad!

 **Piper McLean** : And besides, you made Jason DRUNK yesterday!

 **Annabeth Chase** : HE WHAT?!

 **Piper McLean** : HE WAS HIGH ON KOOL AID!

 **Travis Stoll** : That wasn't so bad!

 **Connor Stoll** : Kool Aid is great!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Piper, did Jason and you…? You know…?

 **Piper McLean** : What?! NO! I still have my virginity, thank the gods!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Good! I was worried about that… BECAUSE OF WHAT I'LL SHOW YOU!

 **Piper McLean** : Wh-what?! What are you talking about?

* * *

 _ **Annabeth Chase**_ posted a picture and tagged _**Piper McLean**_ and _**Jason Grace**_

Comments:

 **Piper McLean:** ANNABETH!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Oh, what is that I see? I see _TWO PEOPLE IN BED_! PIPER, WHAT HAPPENED?!

 **Piper McLean** : WE WEREN'T DOING YOU-KNOW-WHAT!

 **Jason Grace** : I was scanning Facebook and THIS popped up! Who took a picture of this?!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Jason! Did you and Piper really did…?

 **Jason Grace** : Of course NOT!

 **Piper McLean** : SEE?! I TOLD YOU SO!

 **Leo Valdez** : Woah, woah, what happened, peeps?

 **Piper McLean** : STAY OUT OF THIS, VALDEZ!

 **Annabeth Chase** : STAY OUT OF THIS, VALDEZ!

 **Leo Valdez** : Chillax, girlies! Just lightening up your fiery moods!

 **Piper McLean** : Ugh, we'll talk later, _Annabeth_.

* * *

 **Jason Grace** posted:

I've gone 'high' yesterday, but it's not my fault the Kool Aid was there!

Comments:

 **Percy Jackson** : But at least the party was fun, right?

 **Jason Grace** : Yeah, I guess it was.

 **Leo Valdez** : I LOVE THE FIREWORKS!

 **Travis Stoll** : Told you

 **Connor Stoll** : it was awesome!

 **Frank Zhang** : Well the only thing bad about the party is when Leo sang Girl on Fire. ( _36 likes_ )

 **Travis Stoll** : Now that

 **Connor Stoll** : was terrible!

 **Percy Jackson** : YAY! Leo, you owe me 15 dollars.

 **Leo Valdez** : Damn it.

 **Jason Grace** : Wait… you made a bet?!

 **Percy Jackson** : Yup. I bet with Leo that people will not enjoy his singing.

 **Leo Valdez** : But I'm still awesome! The fangirls said so!

 **Jason Grace** : YOU HAVE FANGIRLS?!

 **Percy Jackson** : YOU HAVE FANGIRLS?!

 **Frank Zhang** : YOU HAVE FANGIRLS?!

 **Travis Stoll** : YOU HAVE

 **Leo Valdez** : Yes I do.

 **Connor Stoll** : FANGIRLS?!

 **Connor Stoll** : Oh come on! I was late!

 **Travis Stoll** : Told you to do it separately!

 **Connor Stoll** : Don't get mad at me! I knew this might happen!

 **Travis Stoll** : Why did you say so in the first place?!

 **Connor Stoll** : My instinct told me not to, but it's not my fault I did it!

 **Travis Stoll** : Trust your instincts next time!

 **Connor Stoll** : Oh please, you're the one who told me to trash Katie's cabin!

 **Travis Stoll** : Well…

 **Leo Valdez** : OHHHH BUURRRNNNN!

 **Percy Jackson** : Moving on…

* * *

 _ **Piper McLean**_ posted 5 pictures and tagged **_Annabeth Chase_** and _**Percy Jackson**_

Hehe, I wasn't supposed to show the Stable Night, but its PAY BACK.

( _23 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Annabeth Chase** : You're going to get it, Piper _McLean_.

 **Silena Beauregard** : Awwww, PERCABETH!

 **Annabeth Chase** : What's 'Percabeth'?

 **Silena Beauregard** : You and Percy! Percabeth! Duh!

 **Percy Jackson** : Wait - WHO CAPTURED THE STABLE NIGHT?!

 **Piper McLean** : Let's just say Leo has some tricks up his sleeve.

 **Frank Zhang** : I don't ever want to sneak up on that again…

 **Percy Jackson** : Frank, you're alive!

 **Frank Zhang** : Hey, I didn't die!

 **Percy Jackson** : You were just silent.

 **Frank Zhang** : But I'm still alive…?

* * *

 ** _Silena Beauregard_** posted 17 pictures and tagged _**Percy Jackson**_ and **_Annabeth Chase_**

 ** _Silena Beauregard_** posted 14 pictures and tagged ** _Piper McLean_** and ** _Jason Grace_**

 ** _Silena Beauregard_** posted 13 pictures and tagged **_Frank Zhang_** and **_Hazel Levesque_**

Camp Half-Blood couples!

Comments:

 **Percy Jackson** : Why is it that me and Annabeth get the most pictures? Are we that popular?

 **Silena Beauregard** : That's because the Aphrodite Cabin ships Percabeth!

 **Piper McLean** : Silena, were you stalking us?!

 **Silena Beauregard** : Um…

 **Annabeth Chase** : Don't lie! It's downright _personal_!

 **Percy Jackson** : Aw, come on Wise Girl! The pictures of you and me do seem nice.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Fine… I'll admit… it's true. Brings back memories.

 **Silena Beauregard** : PERCABETH

 **Piper McLean** : No seriously, what's up with the pairings? And why personal pictures?!

 **Hazel Levesque** : Piper's right… why not think before you post?

 **Leo Valdez** : MORAL LESSON: Think before you post.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Excuse me Leo?!

 **Percy Jackson** : As if you know better?!

 **Silena Beauregard** : I find it SO CUTE that they just finished each other's sentences!

 **Annabeth Chase** : WAIT A MINUTE…

 **Percy Jackson** : WHAT?!

 **Annabeth Chase** : PERCY!

 **Percy Jackson** : ANNABETH!

 **Silena Beauregard** : PERCABETH

 **Piper McLean** : PERCABETH

 **Leo Valdez** : I'll just stay out of this…

 **Annabeth Chase** : Oh gods, finally Leo!

 **Percy Jackson** : You finally said words of wisdom!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Percy! Stop trying to complete my sentence!

 **Percy Jackson** : Am not!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Are to!

 **Percy Jackson** : Am not!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Are to!

 **Percy Jackson** : Am not!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Are to!

 **Silena Beauregard** : That's Percabeth for you!

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm trying to change the cover of the Facebook story, but it just won't seem to upload. Anyone help?**

 **Anyway, any suggestions as to what you want them to do next and please keep the reviews coming! They make me so happy!**


	3. Guessing Game

**Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own PJO nor HOO, but I always wish I did. Who wouldn't?**

* * *

 **Connor Stoll** posted:

Let's play a game! It's called… The Guessing Game! We all have to change our usernames and everyone has to guess who is which! Who's in?

( _28 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Percy Jackson** : I'm in!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Fine, I'll play.

 **Piper McLean** : This would be fun!

 **Jason Grace** : I guess a little game wouldn't hurt.

 **Leo Valdez** : Of course it won't! I'LL PLAY!

 **Hazel Levesque** : Count me in. Frank, are you playing?

 **Frank Zhang** : Um…

 **Hazel Levesque** : Please? For me?

 **Frank Zhang** : Of course!

 **Piper McLean** : FRAZEL

 **Katie Gardner** : I'll play.

 **Silena Beauregard** : Me too!

 **Travis Stoll** : Alright, let the games…

 **Connor Stoll** : BEGIN!

* * *

 **Waterweed** posted:

I bet no one will guess who I am.

Comments:

 **Fireflame** : Same here! High five!

 **Book-Tracker** : It's obvious that Waterweed is Percy and Fireflame is Leo.

 **Fireflame** : And it's obvious that Book-Tracker is Annabeth!

 **Waterweed** : Actually I'm not Percy.

 **Pikachu** : Then who are you?

 **Waterweed** : Pikachu? Seriously JASON?!

 **Pikachu** : Darn it!

 **YourGemBuddy** : So, who did we find?

 **Book-Tracker** : YourGemBuddy must be Hazel. So we found me, Jason, and Hazel.

* * *

 **Thing 1** posted:

Recap:

Book-Tracker is **Annabeth Chase**

Pikachu is **Jason Grace**

YourGemBuddy is **Hazel Levesque**

Comments:

 **Fireflame** : Thing 1 is obviously Travis.

 **Thing 1** : Wrong again.

 **Thing 2** : There's still me!

 **Annabeth Chase** : So that means Thing 1 is Connor and Thing 2 is Travis. ( _18 likes_ )

 **Thing 2** : Oh

 **Thing 1** : come

 **Thing 2** : on!

 **Fireflame** : Nobody still knows who I am.

 **Clean-ing it** : Leo?

 **Waterweed** : Clean-ing it?! What kind of name is that?!

 **Clean-ing it** : Well that's offending!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Think about it. _Clean_ -ing. Piper M- _clean_.

 **Fireflame** : You're the wise one.

 **Clean-ing it** : Annabeth, why did you tell?!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Pay back.

* * *

 **Travis Stoll** posted:

Recap _again_ :

Book-Tracker is **Annabeth Chase**

Pikachu is **Jason Grace**

YourGemBuddy is **Hazel Levesque**

Thing 1 is **Connor Stoll**

Thing 2 is me, **Travis Stoll**

Clean-ing it is **Piper McLean**

Who else did we miss?

Comments:

 **Strawberry Shortcake** : No one else.

 **Travis Stoll** : How did you know?

 **Strawberry Shortcake** : I scrolled down, obviously.

 **Connor Stoll** : I think I know who you are.

 **Travis Stoll** : I'm Travis, DUH!

 **Connor Stoll** : Not you! Strawberry Shortcake must be Katie!

 **Strawberry Shortcake** : How did you guess?!

 **Connor Stoll** : Because you're the daughter of Demeter.

 **Strawberry Shortcake** : Now that I think of it, I guess it was a bit obvious…

 **Fireflame** : But no one knows who I am!

 **Waterweed** : Or me!

 **Strawberry Shortcake** : We still have Silena…

 **Travis Stoll** : Leave that to me. I know how to uncover that!

 **Connor Stoll** : How?

 **Travis Stoll** : Katie, private message me please. I have an idea!

* * *

 **Travis Stoll** posted:

That's it, I admit it… I'M IN LOVE WITH KATIE!

Comments:

 **Katie Gardner** : Um… I love you too, Travis!

 **Queen of Hearts** : Aww, TRATIE!

 **Travis Stoll** : Silena! You got caught!

 **Queen of Hearts** : Ugh… alright…

 **Annabeth Chase** : Clever plan to catch Silena, actually. ( _32 likes_ )

* * *

 **Fireflame** posted:

Recap once again:

Book-Tracker is **Annabeth Chase**

Pikachu is **Jason Grace**

YourGemBuddy is **Hazel Levesque**

Thing 1 is **Connor Stoll**

Thing 2 is **Travis Stoll**

Clean-ing it is **Piper McLean**

Strawberry Shortcake is **Katie Gardner**

Queen of Hearts is **Silena Beauregard**

Comments:

 **IloveDragons** : You haven't guessed who I was!

 **Jason Grace** : Um… Leo?

 **Piper McLean** : Impossible. Leo's more hyper than that.

 **Travis Stoll** : Who else

 **Connor Stoll** : haven't we guessed?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Since 11 demigods are playing, we found 8 so we need 3 more. I've been recording it all on a list and the people we haven't found are Frank, Percy, and Leo.

 **Hazel Levesque** : Then that means IloveDragons must be Frank!

 **IloveDragons** : You caught me…

 **Annabeth Chase** : Now we have to find out who Fireflame and Waterweed are. And I have an idea!

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase** posted:

Percy, don't forget our date on Saturday!

Comments:

 **Fireflame** : I would never forget, Wise Girl!

 **Annabeh Chase** : You got caught, Percy!

 **Waterweed** : WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REPLY?!

 **Annabeth Chase** : And the person with all-caps should be Leo.

 **Waterweed** : Great, NOW YOU GOT US CAUGHT.

 **Fireflame** : It's not my fault you suggested that we switch!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Alright, I'm deleting this post.

* * *

 **Travis Stoll** posted:

FINALLY! We have everyone!

Book-Tracker: **Annabeth Chase**

Pikachu: **Jason Grace**

YourGemBuddy: **Hazel Levesque**

Thing 1: **Connor Stoll**

Thing 2: **Travis Stoll**

Clean-ing it: **Piper McLean**

Strawberry Shortcake: **Katie Gardner**

Queen of Hearts: **Silena Beauregard**

IloveDragons: **Frank Zhang**

Fireflame: **Percy Jackson**

Waterweed: **Leo Valdez**

( _37 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Connor Stoll** : That was fun!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Even if some of our chosen names are a bit obvious. ( _26 likes_ )

 **Percy Jackson** : That I can agree…

 **Annabeth Chase** : It's ironic though, Seaweed Brain, you and Leo switched elements.

 **Percy Jackson** : It was Leo's idea, Wise Girl.

 **Silena Beauregard** : PERCABETH.

 **Piper McLean** : Somebody should invite Nico for Facebook.

 **Leo Valdez** : With Death Breath around? The more the merrier!

* * *

 **I promise I will make Nico and Bianca appear for the next chapter! Stay tuned, everyone and keep the reviews coming! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Nico and the Persassiest of them all

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO and HOO, but I don't. If it wasn't for Rick Riordan, I'd never known Percy or Annabeth or even Leo!**

* * *

 **Leo Valdez** posted:

Annabeth, when Percy came to camp, you said he was 'the one'. So… was he? ;)

( _29 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Annabeth Chase** : Well… um… I didn't mean it like THAT…

 **Percy Jackson:** Uh…

 **Leo Valdez** : Just answer, Annabeth! Percy _desperately_ wants to know!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Um… FINE! Yes. He's the one. ( _34 likes_ )

 **Piper McLean** : PERCABETH

 **Silena Beauregard** : PERCABETH

 **Percy Jackson** : So, Wise Girl, looks like I'm 'the one'.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Yes you are, so _stop bothering me_ before I change my mind. LEO DELETE THIS POST! NOW!

 **Leo Valdez** : Never! We must announce this to the world! Annabeth has found 'the one' for her!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Or else I'll tell everyone the 'Fire Incident on the Stern Quarterdeck'.

 **Leo Valdez** : NO, DON'T YOU DARE! Fine, I'll keep quiet!

 **Percy Jackson** : The what?

 **Leo Valdez** : NOTHING!

* * *

 ** _Nico Di Angelo_** created an account

Comments:

 **Bianca Di Angelo** : So how is Facebook for you, Nico?

 **Nico Di Angelo** : Bianca! You… you're alive!

 **Bianca Di Angelo** : That I couldn't explain.

 **Leo Valdez** : WELCOME TO FACEBOOK, NICO!

 **Nico Di Angelo** : Leo. I should've known.

 **Piper McLean** : Hello Nico! Welcome to Facebook! I hope you could cope with Leo over here. He's been a pain in the _podex_. ( _23 likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** : HEY! I'll have you know that I'm the awesome one here!

 **Percy Jackson** : EXCUSE ME?!

 **Jason Grace** : EXCUSE ME?!

 **Leo Valdez** : I know, I know. You're all just jealous of the amount of awesomeness I have.

 **Percy Jackson** : I'm more sassy than you!

 **Jason Grace** : You have to live up to your name, people.

 **Leo Valdez** : As if you have!

 **Jason Grace** : Are _you_ any better?

 **Percy Jackson** : You make it sound as if this is a competition.

 **Leo Valdez** : A competition? I'm on!

 **Piper McLean** : BOYS, BOYS! This is Nico's status! Go test your awesomeness in another post!

 **Leo Valdez** : My awesomeness level will be higher, you'll see!

 **Percy Jackson** : You won't be any better than me!

 **Jason Grace** : I doubt that very much.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Oh my gods, WILL YOU JUST STOP ARGUING?! Especially on Nico's status!

 **Percy Jackson** : Um, yes ma'am…

 **Jason Grace** : Ooohhh… whipped!

 **Piper McLean** : YOU AS WELL, JASON!

 **Jason Grace** : Sorry…

 **Leo Valdez** : Take that! McShizzle Man strikes again!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Piper, I'll private message you about that Fire Incident Leo once sent on the controls of the Argo II…

 **Leo Valdez** : NO! Sorry… BYE!

 **Piper McLean** : That settles it.

 **Nico Di Angelo** : Oookay…

* * *

 **Persassy Jackson** posted:

I'm so sassy, my name said so!

Comments:

 **Leo Valdez** : No one beats the man with the hot stuff!

 **Jason Grace** : Well, I'm Grace-ful!

 **Persassy Jackson** : I have the best level of sass. I'm Persassius Jackson!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Seriously Seaweed Brain?

 **Piper McLean** : That's it, everyone! Stop fighting! To resolve this, _none_ of you are awesome!

 **Leo Valdez** : Aw, but that doesn't solve anything!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Exactly! And Percy, change your name back.

 **Persassy Jackson** : But it's perfect the way it is!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Not if it seems to be offending other people's level of awesomeness and sass. ( _42 likes_ )

 **Jason Grace** : Dude, she's right.

 **Persassy Jackson** : Fine! But I'm still sassy.

 **Annabeth Chase** : And you're still a Seaweed Brain. ( _23 likes_ )

 **Persassy Jackson** : But I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain ;)

 **Annabeth Chase** : Unfortunately, you still are. But if you don't change your name…

 **Persassy Jackson** : Alright, alright, I'll change my name back.

* * *

 **Nico Di Angelo** posted:

Did Hades allow WiFi access to the underworld?

Comments:

 **Bianca Di Angelo** : All of the Olympian gods and goddesses approved of the Internet and Facebook, so yes, there is WiFi. Why?

 **Nico Di Angelo** : …what is the password…?

 **Bianca Di Angelo** : It's deadspirits237845683.

 **Nico Di Angelo** : What's with all of the numbers?

 **Bianca Di Angelo** : I think it's to make it confusing.

 **Leo Valdez** : Or to make it long!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Leo, don't try to trash Nico's status _again_.

 **Leo Valdez** : I'm not!

 **Nico Di Angelo** : If you're here to bring back your argument on _my_ profile, you better do it on someone else's, Valdez.

 **Leo Valdez** : Alright, I'm out!

* * *

 **Travis Stoll** posted on **Connor Stoll** 's timeline:

Connor, remember our plan?

Comments:

 **Connor Stoll** : Sshhhh!

 **Travis Stoll** : Sheesh, just reminding.

 **Connor Stoll** : Why not on Iris - I mean private message?

 **Travis Stoll** : Nevermind that.

 **Annabeth Chase** : What are you two planning? _Again_?

 **Piper McLean** : Probably _another_ party?

 **Connor Stoll** : Look what you've done!

 **Travis Stoll** : Of course not! We're not doing anything!

 **Connor Stoll** : Private message?

 **Travis Stoll** : Private message.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if the chapter isn't funny for you, I just ran out of ideas. But the next one will be more… exciting. I'm also going to add Rachel Dare! Huzzah! ㈳6**

 **What are the Stolls possibly planning? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Name Change Chaos (Part 1)

**Thank you for reviewing,** FlawlessCatastrophe **and** PropertyOfH **. Keep them coming!**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own PJO and HOO. I'm very sad about that.**

* * *

 **Annabeth Jackson** posted:

WHO IN HADES CHANGED MY LAST NAME?!

( _32 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Percy Jackson** : Jeez Annabeth, I don't remember marrying you…

 **Annabeth Jackson** : THAT'S BECAUSE WE'RE NOT MARRIED YET!

 **Piper Grace** : I SWEAR WHOEVER CHANGED IT…

 **Hazel Zhang** : I can agree with you. We'll get to the bottom of this!

 **Jason Grace** : Well, whoever changed it, I'm glad ours isn't changed…

 **Annabeth Jackson** : WELL LUCKY FOR YOU!

 **Percy Jackson** : Oh come on, Wise Girl! Don't you want to get married to me someday?

 **Annabeth Jackson** : I do, BUT NOT NOW!

 **Leo Valdez** : Goodness, peeps. That seems to be a problem.

 **Hazel Zhang** : Easy for you to say… ( _28 likes_ )

 **Annabeth Jackson** : That's it. I'm making a list of suspects!

* * *

 **Piper Grace** posted:

I think it's either Leo or the Stoll brothers who did this!

Comments:

 **Jason Grace** : I should admit, Piper Grace does seem fitting.

 **Piper Grace** : Aww, thanks Jason. But I'm _waiting_ for _3 peopl_ e to _reply_ so that I could KILL them. ( _21 likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** : I swear on the River Styx it wasn't me!

 **Piper Grace** : Then it must be the STOLL BROTHERS!

 **Travis Stoll** : It

 **Connor Stoll** : wasn't

 **Travis Stoll** : us!

 **Piper Grace** : Are. You. Sure?!

 **Connor Stoll** : Yes

 **Travis Stoll** : we're

 **Connor Stoll** : sure!

 **Piper Grace** : Hmm…

* * *

 ** _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_** created an account

( _35 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Annabeth Jackson** : Welcome to Facebook, Rachel!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : Hey, Annabeth! Oh my Olympian gods, Percy _finally_ proposed to you?! It's about time!

 **Percy Jackson** : Um… err… well… you see…

 **Annabeth Jackson** : Well… this is awkward. But no, Percy didn't propose to me.

 **Percy Jackson** : Yet.

 **Annabeth Jackson** : Shut that, Seaweed Brain! Somebody hacked my account and changed every girl's last name!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : Oh, I see. That's a shame. I knew you two would be great together! Anyway, who hacked your account?

 **Annabeth Jackson** : I'm still finding out. My suspects are Leo, Travis and Connor, but none of them claimed to be responsible for it.

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : Maybe one of the gods did it?

 **Annabeth Jackson** : Maybe. We have no evidence.

* * *

CHAT ROOM

 ** _Travis Stoll_** renamed the chat room to _Operation: Last Name Chaos_

 ** _Travis Stoll_** added **_Connor Stoll_**

 **Connor Stoll** : Alright bro, so what do we do next?

 **Travis Stoll** : Nobody shall find out about this. And I mean _nobody_.

 **Connor Stoll** : _Conceal don't feel, don't let them know!_

 **Travis Stoll** : _And now they know!_ Wait no, they don't.

 **Connor Stoll** : _Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!_

 **Travis Stoll** : Stop it, Connor!

 **Connor Stoll** : _Let it go! Let it go!_

 **Travis Stoll** : CONNOR, STOP!

 **Connor Stoll** : _Turn away an_ \- oh. Sorry!

 **Travis Stoll** : Okay! Recap of our plan.

 **Connor Stoll** : We'll hack Katie's account next, right?

 **Travis Stoll** : Oh… yes. ANYWAY, you know what to do?

 **Connor Stoll** : Yup!

 **Travis Stoll** : Good. And remember what I said!

 **Connor Stoll** : Yeah, yeah, yeah, _act natural_.

 **Travis Stoll** : Very good. So, let's get this plan on the road!

* * *

 **Katie Stoll** posted:

THAT'S IT! WHO CHANGED MY LAST NAME?! AND I DIDN'T EVEN MARRY _TRAVIS_! I SWEAR, WHOEVER DID THIS WILL GET THE WORST OF ME!

( _16 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Piper Grace** : EXACTLY.

 **Annabeth Jackson** : This person is getting worse by the minute! I wonder who it is?

 **Katie Stoll** : Ugh, must be the Stolls!

 **Silena Beckendorf** : Um… I know I appreciate my last name and all, but I'm still attacking that person who changed our last names!

 **Annabeth Jackson** : And the weird thing is that that person only changed every _girl's_ last name.

 **Hazel Zhang** : This person is getting out of hand!

 **Piper Grace** : And we can't blame others because we don't have any evidence.

 **Katie Stoll** : That's true, but _who_ did this?!

 **Leo Valdez** : Wazzup, girls?!

 **Hazel Zhang** : Leo! Can't you see this is girl talk?

 **Leo Valdez** : Well, sorry! I didn't know! Don't be all… _short_ with me!

 **Silena Beckendorf** : Ugh, this calls for chat room. ( _4 likes_ )

 **Piper Grace** : Totally.

 **Annabeth Jackson** : Agreed.

* * *

CHAT ROOM

 ** _Silena Beckendorf_** renamed the chat room to _Girl Talk_

 ** _Silena Beckendorf_** added ** _Annabeth Jackson_** , **_Piper Grace_** , **_Katie Stoll_** and _ **Hazel Zhang**_

 **Silena Beckendorf** : So, girls, how do we cope with this?

 **Annabeth Jackson** : First, we should analyze our suspects. Leo, Travis and Connor.

 **Katie Stoll** : I believe it was Connor and Travis!

 **Piper Grace** : But they both said they didn't do it. Plus if they did, we won't have any evidence!

 **Annabeth Jackson** : Ever so true.

 **Hazel Zhang** : But how else would we catch the guilty one?

 **Silena Beckendorf** : Any ideas?

 **Annabeth Jackson** : That's it. Even I don't have any ideas. I can't act _without_ evidence!

 **Katie Stoll** : Wait a minute… what if one of the _gods_ did it?

 **Piper Grace** : The best combo would've been Hermes, Hephestus, and probably Aphrodite. You know, with the last names.

 **Hazel Zhang** : It's possible Aphrodite would set this up.

 **Silena Beckendorf** : But with the hacking? No way!

 **Katie Stoll** : Every minute we waste! We _have_ to act either way if we want to know who did this!

 **Annabeth Jackson** : Yes, but we can't act _immediately_. Not without proving who did it.

 **Piper Grace** : Annabeth has yet, another point.

 **Hazel Zhang** : This makes me all the more curious of who the suspect is.

 **Annabeth Jackson** : Wait. Is anyone _sure_ that _every_ girl's last name is changed?

 **Katie Stoll** : Yes, of course! Why?

 **Annabeth Jackson** : I had just noticed Rachel's last name hadn't changed!

 **Silena Beckendorf** : Really? Well this changes everything!

 **Annabeth Jackson** : Right! But it only changes _how we think about it_. It doesn't really explain who's the suspect.

 **Piper Grace** : Unless Rachel's the one responsible, but that's most unlikely.

 **Annabeth Jackson** : We'll have to hear it _directly_ from her.

 ** _Annabeth Jackson_** added **_Rachel Elizabeth Dare_**

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : Hey girls so… what am I here for?

 **Piper Grace** : Um… uh… Rachel, are you apart of the changing-of-the-last-name? You're the only one who hasn't got her last name changed.

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : Who, me? No way! I haven't got a clue why my last name isn't changed. Probably because I don't have a boyfriend.

 **Katie Stoll** : Wait… are you saying TRAVIS IS MY BOYFRIEND?!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : Well… is he?

 **Katie Stoll** : What? No! I mean - this is beside the point!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : For your question, _no_ I'm definitely _not_ part of the changing of the last name thing. I don't even know what's going on! As to the suspicions of who did it, I don't know. Maybe it's some god or goddess or something?

 **Katie Stoll** : That's what I was thinking.

 **Piper Grace** : Well, maybe you could help us, Rachel! What d'you say? Girl team?

 **Silena Beckendorf** : Girl team!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : Alright then. Girl team!

* * *

 **I'm breaking this to parts! There is part 2 which I will be working on soon! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Name Change Chaos (Part 2)

**I'm sorry if I don't update that often. I had to buy glasses** ** _right after the first day of school_** **. The glasses have diamond studs and they look nice if I do say so myself. Oh, and I have a new story to attend to. Read it if you're interested, it's called Demigod Power Switcheroo. Based from the title, I think you know what it is. And one more thing: I. Am. Applying. For. Beta. Reader. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next 'Demigods at High School' special!**

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted

MY. SCHEDULE. IS. PURE. TORTURE! I. HAVE. ENGLISH. AS. MY. FIRST. SUBJECT.

( _24 likes_ )

Comments

 **Travis Stoll** I _still_ don't understand why we have to learn English. I mean we know Ancient Greek!

 **Annabeth Chase** It's important because it's one of the basics in language. It is also the most used.

 **Travis Stoll** Le gasp! _The Annabeth Chase_ is on Facebook at _school_!

 **Annabeth Chase** 12 more minutes until the bell. Remember your schedules!

 **Thalia Grace** Typical Annabeth. Of course we're ready!

 **Connor Stoll** It's just that we don't want to go to school!

 **Leo Valdez** I want to stay home and play my Xbox!

 **Annabeth Chase** Sorry Leo. School priorities first.

 **Leo Valdez** _Di Immortales_ … don't be such a kill joy Annabeth!

 **Annabeth Chase** Don't swear in the Internet, Leo.

 **Leo Valdez** It feels like I can't do _nothing_!

 **Travis Stoll** Dude, you're saying you can do _something_.

 **Leo Valdez** No, I said I can't do _nothing_.

 **Travis Stoll** You are generally speaking a _'something'._

 **Leo Valdez** I said 'nothing'!

 **Travis Stoll** But you meant it like a… _something_.

 **Annabeth Chase** BOYS!

 **Thalia Grace** Leave it to Annabeth to break it up.

 **Annabeth Chase** Enough of chatting! 5 minutes left until the first period!

 **Piper McLean** Que the bell… anyway, chat ya later everyone!

 **Leo Valdez** Le sigh… ( _6_ _likes_ )

* * *

CHAT ROOM

 _ **Travis Stoll** _ renamed the chat room to _Talking in between classes with Connor_

 _ **Travis Stoll** _ added _**Connor Stoll**_

 **Travis Stoll** Hey bro! I'M SO BORED! What class are you in?

 **Connor Stoll** Science. Glad to see you have your phone.

 **Travis Stoll** DUH! Of course I do. I'm in Home Economics… so boring…

 **Connor Stoll** I hope the teacher won't notice us texting in class.

 **Travis Stoll** Using Facebook.

 **Connor Stoll** We wouldn't want Annabeth to find out…

 **Travis Stoll** Who will tell us on Chiron? No way! We'll have an _extra_ month of dish duty!

 **Connor Stoll** And I _hate_ dish duty!

 **Travis Stoll** Le sigh…

 **Connor Stoll** We have to leave for the science lab… bye!

 **Travis Stoll** _Damnit_ … bye!

* * *

CHAT ROOM - _Talking in between classes with Connor_

 ** _Travis Stoll_** renamed the chat room to _Talking in between classes_

 ** _Travis Stoll_** added **_Percy Jackson_** , **_Jason Grace_** , _**Leo Valdez**_ , **_Frank Zhang_** and **_Nico Di Angelo_**

 **Travis Stoll** Hello guys! What subjects are you in?

 **Percy Jackson** English… SO BORING…

 **Frank Zhang** I'm in Music. Alright, I guess.

 **Leo Valdez** Same with Frank. By the way… THIS IS A GREAT IDEA!

 **Nico Di Angelo** History. _Why_ are we doing this in class?

 **Jason Grace** Mine is Drama… and I agree with Nico. What if the teacher sees what we're doing?

 **Nico Di Angelo** And worse, make us read our texts out loud.

 **Leo Valdez** Then let's keep our texts less… embarrassing.

 **Percy Jackson** Anything to get rid of English.

 **Jason Grace** I still think it's a bad idea.

 **Frank Zhang** Same…

 **Travis Stoll** But this would be enjoyable!

 **Nico Di Angelo** Yeah right… leave it to a Stoll…

 **Travis Stoll** At least Leo's part Stoll, right Leo buddy?

 **Travis Stoll** Um… Leo…?

 **Frank Zhang** Sorry… Leo's phone got… confiscated…

 **Jason Grace** Uh-oh.

 **Nico Di Angelo** I _knew_ this was a bad idea!

 **Travis Stoll** I stand corrected…

* * *

 **During recess…**

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted

Umm… let's just say I won't be at our hotel tonight… - Leo

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** _W_ _hy_ the sudden change? And _why_ are you using Percy's account?

 **Percy Jackson** … - Leo

 **Piper McLean** Then I'll just have to charmspeak it out of you.

 **Percy Jackson** FINE! I'll say it! I have detention… - Leo

 **Annabeth Chase** AND _WHAT_ DID YOU DO?

 **Percy Jackson** Well… um… - Leo

 **Annabeth Chase** _WELL_?

 **Percy Jackson** I… you see… I threw spitballs at the teacher… - Leo

 **Annabeth Chase** Are you lying?

 **Percy Jackson** Um, no… at least I'm not… - Leo

 **Piper McLean** He's lying Annabeth, I can see him silently stutter.

 **Annabeth Chase** Tell. Me. The. Truth. OR I'LL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT ALIVE!

 **Percy Jackson** Le sigh… I used Facebook during class… - Leo

 **Annabeth Chase** LEO VALDEZ, YOU ARE GROUNDED! WAIT UNTIL I SEE YOU AT THE HOTEL WHEN YOU GET BACK!

 **Percy Jackson** Gulp… - Leo

 **Piper McLean** That's right, Leo! Fear her!

 **Annabeth Chase** LATER, LEO… LATER…

 **Percy Jackson** Oh no, the power of all-caps _plus_ ellipses… I'm dead… -Leo

* * *

 **When the demigods are returning to the hotel…**

* * *

 **Piper McLean** posted

Alright I have a few things to say.

 _First day of school_ and Leo has detention. Bad day for him.

And how is Silena still _alive_ at school? Is she half-ghost…?

( _31 likes_ )

Comments

 **Silena Beauregard** No… actually, I'm _not really_ dead. I… _came from_ the dead.

 **Piper McLean** So… you're _flesh and blood_ alive?

 **Silena Beauregard** Flesh, blood, and skin.

 **Piper McLean** Oh…

 **Annabeth Chase** 15 more minutes to the hotel. _And I still remember Leo_ …

 **Piper McLean** I swear, when Leo sets foot in the entrance door to the hotel, Annabeth is going to beat the crap out of him. ( _24 likes_ )

 **Thalia Grace** I'll stay awake late _just to see that happen_.

* * *

 **Oh what they don't know… anyway, I had to let this chapter be short because I have classes and tomorrow will be the 4th day of school and I have to sleep early. So yeah… check out my new story and THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	7. Introducing Calypso and a cray-cray Nico

**Thank you all for your wonderful, encouraging reviews!**

 **I decided to add Calypso here, thanks to the suggestion of** DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames **!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO, even if I wish I did. Then again, who wouldn't?**

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase** posted:

It feels so good to have my last name back.

( _36 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Piper McLean** : I know! Great, now I'm used to Piper _Grace_!

 **Annabeth Chase** : I have to agree with you, Annabeth Jackson does have a ring to it.

 **Percy Jackson** : It has a ring to it because _you're_ my Wise Girl.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Yeah, that's the only reason… -insert sarcasm-

 **Piper McLean** : I find it cute that you tease each other!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Stop with the shipping, Piper.

 **Silena Beauregard** : Hey! What's wrong with shipping?!

 **Annabeth Chase** : I'm just not used to so many people shipping me and Percy.

 **Silena Beauregard** : That's because we do!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Alright then…

* * *

 _ **Calypso**_ created an account

Comments:

 **Leo Valdez** : Welcome to Facebook, Sunshine!

 **Calypso** : Whereisthespacebar?

 **Leo Valdez** : What?

 **Piper McLean** : She's asking where is the space bar, you big dolt! ( _17 likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** : Oh! Um… do you know that big long bar at the bottom of the keyboard? That's the space bar.

 **Calypso** : Thanks, I just can't seem to get the hang of this mortal… laptop.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Calypso… hi.

 **Calypso** : Annabeth.

 **Leo Valdez** : Okay, um… Calypso, I better show you how to create a chat box…

 **Calypso** : Alright… sure thing…

* * *

 **Piper McLean** posted:

Annabeth, what's up with you and Calypso?

Comments:

 **Annabeth Chase** : You see… it's… it's about Percy…

 **Piper McLean** : Care to tell me?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Um… maybe another time…

 **Piper McLean** : …Annabeth?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Well… fine. I'll tell you through chat room.

* * *

CHAT ROOM

 ** _Piper McLean_ ** renamed the chat room to _Talk between Calypso and Annabeth_

 _ **Piper McLean**_ added _**Annabeth Chase**_

 **Piper McLean** : Explain. What's going on between you and Calypso and you can't hide it because I know that it's bothering you.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Well… Percy landed in Ogygia… and he met Calypso on that island…

 **Piper McLean** : Oh. I see. Looks like there is going to be some awkward moments between you three.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Piper! This is serious!

 **Piper McLean** : Sorry. Looks like there's only one solution…

 **Annabeth Chase** : What? What solution?

 _ **Piper McLean**_ added _**Calypso**_

 **Annabeth Chase** : Uh-oh… no, not this…

 **Piper McLean** : I'm sorry, Annabeth, but if you want your problems solved… and plus, if you don't do this, there will be more chaos in Facebook…

 _ **Piper McLean**_ left the chat room

 **Annabeth Chase** : I suppose… I should tell you…

 **Calypso** : No… it's fine… I don't have feelings for Percy anymore, I have Leo.

 **Annabeth Chase** : So, Calypso… no hard feelings?

 **Calypso** : No hard feelings.

* * *

 **Nico Di Angelo** posted:

RAINBOWS! RAINBOWS EVERYWHERE!

Comments:

 **Jason Grace** : What the Hades happened, Nico?!

 **Leo Valdez** : Um… I may or may not have put an energizer in Nico's drink this morning…

 **Frank Zhang** : Why did you do that?!

 **Nico Di Angelo** : OH MY GODS, A WHALE! A BIG, _BIG_ WHALE!

 **Percy Jackson** : Um… I don't see a whale…

 **Leo Valdez** : You see… he seemed so gloomy all the time, so I decided to have help with the Hecate children to make an energizer potion…

 **Nico Di Angelo** : THERE'S A BIG FLUFFY UNICORN! IT'S JUMPING OVER THE MOON!

 **Frank Zhang** : But there's no moon…?

 **Percy Jackson** : And I thought it was the cow who jumped over the moon!

 **Jason Grace** : LEO! Return Nico back the way he was!

 **Nico Di Angelo** : GRACE-Y! I SHALL NAME YOU MR. CUDDLES!

 **Jason Grace** : NOOO! LEO, NOW!

 **Percy Jackson** : Well, hello Mr. Grace Cuddles!

 **Jason Grace** : STOP!

 **Leo Valdez** : I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REVERSE THE SPELL!

 **Nico Di Angelo** : WHEEEEEEEEE!

 **Frank Zhang** : Oh no, this is not turning out good.

 **Jason Grace** : Speak for yourself!

 **Leo Valdez** : Wait, I'll get help from Calypso. Maybe she knows!

 **Percy Jackson** : You better hurry up, Valdez!

 **Leo Valdez** : Oh, last name basis are we, Jackson?

 **Jason Grace** : HURRY UP FOR GODS' SAKE!

 **Nico Di Angelo** : AWWWW, PUPPYYYYYY! SOOO ADOWABLE!

* * *

 **Leo Valdez** posted:

Calypso, Sunshine, HELP! OUR FRIEND NICO HAS GONE CRAY-CRAY!

( _21 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Calypso** : Oh, Leo, what did you do?!

 **Leo Valdez** : Hey, Sunshine, it's not my fault!

 **Jason Grace** : Yeah, you're the one who spiked Nico's drink!

 **Leo Valdez** : Whatever, please, HELP!

 **Nico Di Angelo** : UUUNNNNIIIICCCOOORRRNNNNNNSSSSS!

 **Calypso** : Oh… I see…

 **Nico Di Angelo** : _Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!_

 **Leo Valdez** : PLEASE, PLEASE CALYPSO! HELP!

 **Calypso** : I'll see what I can do…

 **Leo Valdez** : OHMIGOSH, THANK YOU!

 **Nico Di Angelo** : _My Little Pony, My Little Pony! Aaaahhh, My Little Pony! I use to wonder what friendship could be! My Little Pony! Until you all shared it's magic with me!_

 **Jason Grace** : AAHHH, MY EARS! LEO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

 **Leo Valdez** : I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

* * *

 **Calypso** posted:

There! I'm done with the potion, Leo. Just be careful! You'll have to spike it in his drink!

Comments:

 **Leo Valdez** : Gods, THANK YOU CALYPSO! What will I ever do without you?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Alright, _what_ happened here?

 **Nico Di Angelo** : Nyan Cat TO THE RESCUUUEEE!

 **Piper McLean** : …

 **Leo Valdez** : That happened…

 **Calypso** : Leo here spiked Nico's drink…

 **Nico Di Angelo** : NANANANANANANANA RAINBOOOWWWWSSS!

 **Hazel Levesque** : Um, Nico…?

 **Jason Grace** : WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, VALDEZ?! PUT IT IN HIS DRINK! IF I EVER HEAR ANOTHER VERSE OF MY LITTLE PONY, I'M GOING TO JUMP IN THE RIVER STYX AND _DIE_!

 **Piper McLean** : Jason, _calm down_.

 **Leo Valdez** : Alright, alright! I'll do it!

 **Jason Grace** : You better!

 **Nico Di Angelo** : PLATYCOOOORRNNN!

* * *

 **The following afternoon…**

* * *

 **Nico Di Angelo** posted:

Alright, someone tell me what's up with my previous comments? IT BETTER BE A JOKE!

Comments:

 **Leo Valdez** : Well… um…

 **Jason Grace** : Valdez here spiked your drink with an energizer.

 **Nico Di Angelo** : VALDEZ!

 **Percy Jackson** : Run, Leo!

* * *

 **I uploaded another chapter! If you have anything in mind that you want them t talk about or any suggestions, any at all, feel free to leave a review!**


	8. Demigods discover Fanfiction and ships

**So, how are you liking this Facebook-thing so f** **ar? That's right, I'm making one were the demigods discover fanfiction and shippings** **! Let's see how they will react! MUAHAHAHA!**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas PJO et HOO. Je souhaite seulement qu je l'ai fait…**

* * *

 **Frank Zhang** posted:

I believe we have more than Facebook to discover…

( _23 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Annabeth Chase** : True. I wonder what's more to see…

 **Leo Valdez** : You mean the _great Annabeth Chase_ didn't check the wonders of the Internet, but instead, kept logging in Facebook?!

 **Piper McLean** : Leo! Stop teasing Annabeth!

 **Jason Grace** : I wonder what websites we could log in to besides Facebook?

 **Hazel Levesque** : Hm… I don't know. Great question.

 **Piper McLean** : But it's fine in Facebook, right?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Yes. Here we are, the seven, talking together and doing the usual…

 **Frank Zhang** : Except saving the world.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Um, yes. Except that. Which we _should_ be doing.

 **Leo Valdez** : Hey, peeps, I just noticed. Where's Percy?

 **Annabeth Chase** : I don't know, probably still sleeping? It's still early in the morning.

 **Piper McLean** : But my clock said it's 7. Shouldn't Percy be up by now?

 **Annabeth Chase** : He probably was up late last night.

 **Jason Grace** : Doing Facebook and all that.

 **Hazel Levesque** : Yeah. How did we get from websites to Percy?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Hm, I don't know! Maybe we dug in deeper through the conversation.

 **Frank Zhang** : That's possible.

* * *

 **Silena Beauregard** posted:

Hey everyone! I just saw a website that has lots of stories that are called fanfiction.

( _37 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Piper McLean** : What's that?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Fanfictions are fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, and such.

 **Piper McLean** : Oh… okay?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Basically stories.

 **Piper McLean** : Makes more sense.

 **Hazel Levesque** : I just searched the fanfictions and I saw a ship called 'Frazel'. What's that?

 **Silena Beauregard** : 'Frazel' is Frank + Hazel.

 **Hazel Levesque** : Oh, um…

 **Silena Beauregard** : It's okay dear. You'll get used to shipping.

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted:

I saw these stories called 'Percico' fanfictions. What's 'Percico' mean?

Comments:

 **Piper McLean** : Um… you don't want to know…

 **Percy Jackson** : Please? What is that?

 **Piper McLean** : It's a ship…

 **Silena Beauregard** : 'Percico' is a ship consisting of the pair Percy and Nico.

 **Nico Di Angelo** : WHAT?!

 **Percy Jackson** : WHAT?!

 **Annabeth Chase** : WHAT?!

 **Piper McLean** : That's _exactly_ why I don't want to tell you!

 **Nico Di Angelo** : …you know what? Forget it. ( _3 likes_ )

* * *

 **Leo Valdez** posted:

I was looking through the land of fanfiction and I saw this ship called 'Caleo'. What's that?

Comments:

 **Silena Beauregard** : You and Calypso. Caleo.

 **Leo Valdez** : So people ship me and… Calypso?

 **Calypso** : Um…

 **Silena Beauregard** : Yes, although others ship you with Reyna.

 **Leo Valdez** : …alright, what's up with shipping?

 **Silena Beauregard** : Everyone _always_ says that.

 **Annabeth Chase** : I'm sorry, it's just sometimes it's… weird. ( _22 likes_ )

 **Silena Beauregard** : Maybe you're right. _Perachel_ for instance…

 **Annabeth Chase** : Perachel? What's _that_? Somehow, the sound gives me the chills.

 **Silena Beauregard** : Ugh, it _does_! Per-Perachel is… Percy and Rachel…

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : WHAT?!

 **Annabeth Chase** : WWHHHAAAATTTT?!

 **Piper McLean** : It's okay, Annabeth, _calm down_.

 **Percy Jackson** : I'm not falling for Rachel, Wise Girl! You know that!

 **Annabeth Chase** : HOW DARE THEY?!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : I don't like Percy like _that_ anymore!

 **Annabeth Chase** : ADMIT IT, YOU _STILL_ HAVE A _LITTLE_ FEELINGS FOR HIM!

 **Piper McLean** : You see? This is why I don't like to reveal ships, sometimes!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : Annabeth, that's _crazy talk_. You're not yourself, perhaps you should… take a rest?

 **Annabeth Chase** : FINE! But this isn't over yet, Rachel! You as well, _Perseus_!

 **Leo Valdez** : Ooh, she's putting out Percy's _real_ name! She's _totally_ mad!

 **Piper McLean** : Leo! Seriously! No time for jokes!

 **Leo Valdez** : What? Just stating the obvious!

 **Piper McLean** : I'll go check on Annabeth.

 **Percy Jackson** : I probably should go, too.

 **Piper McLean** : Sorry, Percy, but Annabeth's not in the mood to talk to you.

 **Percy Jackson** : Then why are you going?

 **Piper McLean** : I wasn't the one who _broke_ her heart!

 **Percy Jackson** : Are you saying I BROKE HER HEART?!

 **Piper McLean** : Pretty much.

 **Percy Jackson** : Girls these days…

 **Piper McLean** : EXCUSE ME?!

 **Silena Beauregard** : EXCUSE ME?!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** : EXCUSE ME?!

* * *

 **Silena Beauregard** posted:

R.I.P. Percabeth… :(

Comments:

 **Piper McLean** : Come on, Silena, there's still hope!

 **Silena Beauregard** : Only if _Percy_ would open up a little!

 **Percy Jackson** : Hey! I'm here you know!

 **Piper McLean** : I'M STILL MAD AT YOU, _PERSEUS_!

 **Percy Jackson** : NOBODY CALLS ME BY MY WHOLE NAME!

 **Piper McLean** : I just did. And so did Annabeth.

 **Percy Jackson** : I DIDN'T EVEN GIVE YOU PERMITION TO CALL ME THAT!

 **Piper McLean** : Figures…

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted:

Annabeth, I'm so sorry for making you depressed. It's just… I don't love Rachel as much as I love YOU… you're my Wise Girl after all… I'm very sorry!

( _17 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Annabeth Chase** : I forgive you, Seaweed Brain.

 **Silena Beauregard** : YAY, PERCABETH!

 **Annabeth Chase** : SILENA!

 **Percy Jackson** : SILENA!

 **Piper McLean** : I'm so happy for you, Percabeth! You're my OTP after all!

 **Percy Jackson** : OTP? What in Hades is that?!

 **Silena Beauregard** : One True Pairing!

 **Annabeth Chase** : That's it, I would _never_ get the hang of shipping.

 **Piper McLean** : But hopefully, you'll get used to it.

* * *

 **Silena Beauregard** posted:

List of Shippings

Percabeth (Percy + Annabeth)

Perlia (Percy + Thalia)

Pertemis (Percy + Artemis)

Perachel (Percy + Rachel)

Perlypso (Percy + Calypso)

Perlisse (Percy + Clarisse)

Perzoe (Percy + Zoe)

Perciper (Percy + Piper)

Percico (Percy + Nico)

Person (Percy + Jason)

Pipabeth (Piper + Annabeth)

Jasper (Jason + Piper)

Jeyna (Jason + Reyna)

Jasico (Jason + Nico)

Jasabeth (Jason + Annabeth)

Caleo (Calypso + Leo)

Leyna (Leo + Reyna)

Liper (Leo + Piper)

Lazel (Leo + Hazel)

Leico (Leo + Nico)

Frazel (Frank + Hazel)

Solangelo (Will + Nico)

Thalico (Thalia + Nico)

Reynico (Reyna + Nico)

Tratie (Travis + Katie)

Chrarrise (Chris + Clarrisse)

Charlena (Charles + Silena)

Comments:

 **Nico Di Angelo** : Nico is not amused.

 **Percy Jackson** : Why in Hades is there a ship called 'Person'? ( _34 likes_ )

 **Nico Di Angelo** : Stop using my dad as a curse word!

 **Jason Grace** : WHY IN STYX DO PEOPLE SHIP ME WITH PERCY?!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Sometimes people ship you as a brotp. ( _26 likes_ )

 **Jason Grace** : Okay! Wait - what _is_ a brotp?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Something like 'budding bromance'.

 **Jason Grace** : Much better. So apart from brotp and otp, what else is there?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Notp. It's when people _don't_ ship it. *cough* Perachel *cough*

 **Piper McLean** : Don't worry Annabeth, we don't ship it, too.

 **Percy Jackson** : Why is it me that gets the most ships?

 **Silena Beaugard** : Because that's the way it is, deal with it.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Wait - WHY AM I BEING SHIPPED WITH PIPER?

 **Piper McLean** : WHAT?!

 **Silena Beauregard** : Chillax, perhaps as a… sistp?

 **Annabeth Chase** : I never heard of sistp.

 **Silena Beauregard** : Oh, I just made that up.

 **Frank Zhang** : Wait a minute… Pertemis?

 **Jason Grace** : I thought Artemis is maiden!

 **Percy Jackson** : No comment…

 **Leo Valdez** : Waaaait - PERLYPSO?!

 **Piper McLean** : Leo, _calm down_.

 **Leo Valdez** : HOW DARE YOU, PERCY!

 **Percy Jackson** : Leo, I don't like Calypso anymore! Um… no offense, Calypso.

 **Calypso** : None taken.

 **Leo Valdez** : YOU MAKE SURE OR I'LL SHOW THE CAMP ALL OF THE PERCY MOMENTS I HAVE IN MY CAMERA!

 **Percy Jackson** : WHAT?!

 **Piper McLean** : Leo, Percy, _calm down_ … UGH! Why doesn't anyone listen to me?

 **Hazel Levesque** : I wouldn't want to repeat what happened to Percy and Annabeth.

 **Piper McLean** : I know! Why can't _anybody_ listen?!

 **Leo Valdez** : …

 **Percy Jackson** : …

 **Piper McLean** : There! Took you guys long enough!

 **Annabeth Chase** : WAIT A MOMENT - PERCIPER?!

 **Piper McLean** : Oh no, not again…

 **Annabeth Chase** : HOW DARE YOU, PERCY, PIPER!

 **Percy Jackson** : You do know that is fanmade ship? That's because it's _not true_.

 **Piper McLean** : I can assure you, Annabeth, that I have _no_ romantic feelings for Percy whatsoever.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Humpf. Fine!

 **Piper McLean** : You see, Jackson? You have to say it in a _professional_ way.

 **Percy Jackson** : And why do you have to say it professionally if you can say it normally?

 **Piper McLean** : I can pinpoint your point.

 **Percy Jackson** : …?

 **Piper McLean** : _I get your point_.

 **Annabeth Chase** : I think I'm just going to take a nap…

 **Piper McLean** : Yeah, I need a break from Facebook-ing all day!

* * *

 **Longest chapter written here! I've got some reviews that this story isn't allowed. I'm probably going to change the way I write this.**


	9. Thalia, meet Facebook

**I'm going to have to change the way I write this, because the format is not allowed. I decided I'm going to make it story-like, but… in a Facebook way.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Δεν είμαι κύριος Πέρσι Τζάκσον και οι Ολύμπιοι και οι Ήρωες του Ολύμπου!**_

* * *

 **Leo Valdez** posted:

We are lacking some friends on Facebook. Why don't we introduce them to this awesome website?

( _37 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Annabeth Chase** : Leo has a point.

 **Piper McLean** : Who else doesn't have Facebook?

 **Jason Grace** : My sis, Thalia! She doesn't have an account yet.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Let's ask her when the Hunters arrive in Camp Half-Blood at Friday!

 **Percy Jackson** : That's a great idea, Wise Girl. The more the merrier!

 **Annabeth Chase** : That's true!

 **Leo Valdez** : Of course it's true! Even though last time we introduced Nico to Facebook, he had been a bit quiet.

 **Nico Di Angelo** : Hey, it's not my fault! I don't log in Facebook _all_ the time!

 **Hazel Levesque** : Oh really, Nico? Whenever I visit Camp Half-Blood, the first thing I see you do is look through Facebook.

 **Nico Di Angelo** : Well…

 **Leo Valdez** : OH, BURN!

 **Nico Di Angelo** : Valdez, go _back_ to your tinkering before I shadow-travel you to Hades!

 **Leo Valdez** : I… um… better go.

* * *

 ** _Thalia Grace_** created an account

( _40 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Annabeth Chase** : Yay, Thalia! You finally have Facebook! Hope Artemis doesn't mind.

 **Thalia Grace** : Course not. Bianca has Facebook as well.

 **Jason Grace** : So good to see you, sis!

 **Thalia Grace** : How ya doing, little bro? I remember the fun things we did together… oh, but enough of the sappy reunion, I'm happy to be here.

 **Annabeth Chase** : We're happy too, Thalia.

 **Percy Jackson** : Heyya, Pinecone Face! How you doin'?

 **Thalia Grace** : Oh it's _you_ , Kelp Head. Are you having fun talking to little fishies?

 **Percy Jackson** : More than just that, Grace.

 **Thalia Grace** : Calling me Grace now, _Jackson_? Would you like to taste lightning, fish boy?

 **Percy Jackson** : Well, duels with Jason are better.

 **Jason Grace** : True that. I consider myself a more worthier opponent.

 **Percy Jackson** : Hold on Jase, not as good as me!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Hold a minute there, Seaweed Brain. No more duels for you!

 **Percy Jackson** : Aw come on, Wise Giiiirl!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Do not 'Aw come on, Wise Girl' me! You are _not_ dueling with Jason! Don't even think about it!

 **Piper McLean** : You as well, Jason! No dueling for you, too!

 **Jason Grace** : Awww, Piiiipes!

 **Piper McLean** : Nope. Never. Don't even think about it. You sure know how to make your girlfriend worried! ( _27 likes_ )

 **Jason Grace** : Fine…

 **Annabeth Chase** : You too, Percy!

 **Percy Jackson** : But…

 **Annabeth Chase** : No 'but's, Jackson!

 **Thalia Grace** : She's pulling out your last name, Kelp Head. Better listen before she loses it.

 **Percy Jackson** : Fiiine!

 **Thalia Grace** : Anyway, can someone help me get used to Facebook? You know, the controls and such?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Well, I would normally get help from Leo, but sometimes he messes things up. ( _32 likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** : Hey! I'm not always messing things up!

 **Annabeth Chase** : Oh yeah, about that time when Leo went to full fire mode in _Argo II_ …

 **Leo Valdez** : No, no, no! DON'T YOU DARE! SHE SAID NOTHING!

 **Thalia Grace** : Alright then you two…

 **Piper McLean** : They're always like that when Annabeth mentions something about an 'incident'. I'll probably show you around Facebook, Thalia.

 **Thalia Grace** : Well, I'd appreciate that, Piper.

* * *

CHAT ROOM

 ** _Piper McLean_** renamed there chat room to _Educational Talk with Thalia_

 _ **Piper McLean**_ added _**Thalia Grace**_

 **Thalia Grace** : So, how do you access the games in Facebook?

 **Piper McLean** : The games in Facebook? Why, that's easy! You see that portion at the bottom of your profile picture in the home screen? Look for the 'Games' apps, click it and you'll see a tab of games!

 **Thalia Grace** : Um… alright. Thanks! How about the settings of your profile?

 **Piper McLean** : Why, you just click on your profile and go to the far right corner of your cover photo. You see the… triple-dot button down there? Click on it and then click 'Timeline Settings'.

 **Thalia Grace** : Gee, so many things to click…

 **Piper McLean** : Oh well. That's the function of a computer. Click here, click there.

 **Thalia Grace** : Looks like computers live a horrible life. They have to follow the orders of the users and if the WiFi isn't fast enough for their own good… well, the computer gets blamed.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase** posted:

PERCY! What in HADES did you think you were DOING?! Dueling with Jason and NOW you're in the INFIRMARY! How many TIMES do I have to TELL you?!

( _25 likes_ )

Comments:

 **Percy Jackson** : I'm sorry…

 **Annabeth Chase** : I would not accept your apology, _Perseus_! Look at the effects of the fight you had with Jason! DON'T YOU EVER LEARN?! ( _13 likes_ )

 **Piper McLean** : JASON GRACE, you're a DISGRACE! When will you _ever_ stop dueling with Percy? ( _9 likes_ )

 **Jason Grace** : Sorry…

 **Piper McLean** : What do you say, Annabeth? We teach them a lesson?

 **Annabeth Chase** : Absolutely! And no blue cookies for you, Percy! Don't even protest because you know you don't deserve it! ( _38 likes_ )

 **Percy Jackson** : …

 **Thalia Grace** : What's wrong, Percy? Catfish got your tongue?

 **Percy Jackson** : As if, Pinecone Face!

 **Piper McLean** : You know… I won't be attending Jason's funeral when he dies dueling with Percy.

 **Jason Grace** : HEY! That was offensive!

 **Annabeth Chase** : You got that right, Piper! That'll show them to stop dueling!

 **Thalia Grace** : Maybe or maybe not had they learned their lesson, but let's keep them punished for now. ( _27 likes_ )

* * *

 **I figured I should add Thalia here. Anyway, I'm not sure I** ** _will_** **like my new writing style I planned in mind. All I know is that I'm** ** _not yet_** **over with this!**


	10. The New Format of Facebook

**Thank you,** Sweet Cats **, for suggesting a format! Honestly, I don't like the format I'm using right now so I'm going to have to re-edit again for the last chapter. Oh well…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and even if I want to, I can't get what I want.**

* * *

 **Leo Valdez** posted

Sorry if I changed the format a bit, folks.

( _13 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** You do know it's hardly changed.

 **Leo Valdez** Oh yeah? Where's the colon after your name whenever you post or comment?

 **Annabeth Chase** Oh… good observation…

 **Thalia Grace** But Annie is still right, the colon is no biggie.

 **Annabeth Chase** Thanks Thalia, and DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!

 **Piper McLean** Leo, is this the final format?

 **Leo Valdez** That I'm not sure…

 **Percy Jackson** Make sure because nobody wants a format that keeps changing. ( _25 likes_ )

 **Annabeth Chase** Percy's right… for once!

 **Piper McLean** When was the other time Percy was right?

 **Thalia Grace** He was never right.

 **Percy Jackson** No one asked for your opinion, Pinecone Face.

 **Thalia Grace** Everyone's giving out comments, Kelp Head. That's what you do in Facebook. Post and _comment_.

 **Percy Jackson** Not if the comment is offending!

 **Thalia Grace** IT WAS NOT OFFENSIVE!

 **Annabeth Chase** Percy, Thalia stop fighting! There shall be no arguing in the comments of the post! ( _37 likes_ )

 **Piper McLean** You go, Annabeth!

 **Thalia Grace** Ugh, fine. But it's not my fault your boyfriend here is very annoying!

 **Annabeth Chase** I know he's annoying, but let's keep the arguments to ourselves.

 **Percy Jackson** Jeez, am I that annoying?

 **Annabeth Chase** Yes, yes you are. But in a good way.

* * *

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** posted

I just observed that there is no colon after your name when you post…

( _18 likes_ )

Comments

 **Leo Valdez** It's because I changed the format of Facebook.

 **Travis Stoll** Are you thinking what I'm thinking, brother?

 **Connor Stoll** You bet I am!

 **Piper McLean** Oh no. No trouble for you, Stoll brothers!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** We should keep an eye on them. Don't want our last names changed.

 **Piper McLean** Exactly! Probably warn Lord Hermes.

 **Annabeth Chase** No, not Hermes! He'll think it's a great idea to prank others in Facebook!

 **Piper McLean** You're right…

* * *

 **Travis Stoll** posted

Leo, how did you change the format of Facebook?

Comments

 **Piper McLean** Don't answer, Leo! They're up to no good!

 **Connor Stoll** I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.

 **Piper McLean** See what I mean?

 **Travis Stoll** It's just a _quote_ , Piper, sheesh!

 **Leo Valdez** I don't trust you, Stolls.

 **Connor Stoll** We won't

 **Travis Stoll** do anything!

 **Annabeth Chase** Don't trust them, Leo! They're trying to find out how to change the format and they'll cause another chaos!

 **Leo Valdez** Do you know why I haven't told them yet?!

 **Travis Stoll** Well we'll just

 **Connor Stoll** plan ourselves!

 **Piper McLean** What do they mean about that?

 **Annabeth Chase** I don't know, but when it's planned by a Stoll…

 **Piper McLean** …it's bound to cause chaos!

 **Leo Valdez** Great, now _you_ guys finish each other's sentences like the Stolls! Do we have another pair of troublemakers?

 **Piper McLean** We are not troublemakers…

 **Annabeth Chase** …on the contrary, we are _problem solvers_.

 **Leo Valdez** Oh great gods!

 **Connor Stoll** We solemnly swear

 **Travis Stoll** that we're up to no good!

* * *

 **I just had to put in a Harry Potter quote! It was perfect for the Stoll brothers to say it, because the quote was from the Weasley Twins who fit them quite well.**

 **Special thanks to** Sweet Cats **! If it weren't for you, I'd be stuck with a bad format!**

 **Oh, and thank you to all my readers! Thank you for the reviews that keep me updating! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. Silena goes livid

**I am so happy for my new format! Now, my story can go on,** ** _and_** **not violate the rules all the same! For that, I present to you the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: You already know yet I'll say it again, but it might be annoying to you all. I don't own Percy Jackson… sadly…**

* * *

 **Silena Beauregard** posted

WHAT IS _UP_ WITH THOSE FANFICTIONS?!

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** What happened, Silena?

 **Silena Beauregard** THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO BREAK UP PERCABETH!

 **Piper McLean** Calm down, Silena. They're _just_ fanfictions.

 **Silena Beauregard** NU-UH! NOT WHEN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT PERCABETH!

 **Annabeth Chase** Now, now, Silena. Let's be sensible.

 **Silena Beauregard** IT DESTROYED THE FEELINGS OF ME AND THE APHRODITE CABIN!

 **Annabeth Chase** One question… why would you read a… Percabeth break-up story anyway?

 **Silena Beauregard** IT'S BECAUSE OF LUCY! SHE READ A PERCABETH FANFICTION AND DIDN'T EXPECT PERCABETH TO BREAK UP!

 **Piper McLean** Was there any warning of a break up? In the summary?

 **Silena Beauregard** THERE WAS NONE!

 **Piper McLean** So… are you blaming Lucy?

 **Silena Beauregard** OF COURSE NOT! I'M BLAMING THE STORY!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** You can't blame a story… can you?

 **Annabeth Chase** You could… but it's being rude to the author.

 **Silena Beauregard** I NEED SOME SPACE…

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** Better yet. Maybe a little snack would help.

* * *

 **Thalia Grace** posted

Alright, anybody tell me what's up with Silena? I just saw her… _thundering_ into the Aphrodite cabin…

Comments

 **Piper McLean** She heard of a Percabeth break-up story and it's driving her _insane_!

 **Thalia Grace** Jee, does she like Percabeth that much?

 **Piper McLean** The Aphrodite cabin does.

 **Thalia Grace** What about you, Piper? You're an Aphrodite kid. Do you like Percabeth?

 **Piper McLean** They're a cute couple, I admit. But I won't go all… cuckoo about it.

 **Thalia Grace** Well you're one of a kind.

 **Piper McLean** Thanks and I better check on Silena before she starts flipping over tables…

* * *

 **Silena Beauregard** posted

THOSE BITCHES! TRYING TO TAKE PERCABETH AWAY…

Comments

 **Piper McLean** What happened _now_ , Silena?

 **Silena Beauregard** PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO TAKE PERCY AWAY FROM ANNABETH AND VICE VERSA!

 **Leo Valdez** Side-effects of OTPs.

 **Piper McLean** Shut up, Leo! You're not helping Silena!

 **Hazel Levesque** Silena, please calm down. It's no use taking out your anger on Facebook.

 **Annabeth Chase** Hazel's right, Silena. You've been going on for a while.

 **Silena Beauregard** OH, I'M DEFINITELY FINE!

 **Piper McLean** It will take _forever_ for Silena to calm down.

 **Annabeth Chase** It'll take some time. She'll eventually get over it.

 **Silena Beauregard** DO YOU _THINK_ I'LL GET OVER IT?!

 **Annabeth Chase** Or maybe not…

* * *

CHAT ROOM

 ** _Piper McLean_** renamed the chat room to _Helping Silena_

 ** _Piper McLean_** added **_Annabeth Chase_** , **_Rachel Elizabeth Dare_** and **_Hazel Levesque_**

 **Hazel Levesque** How are we going to cheer up Silena? Not that she's sad…

 **Piper McLean** Maybe if we divert her interests somewhere else?

 **Annabeth Chase** Good idea, Piper! We should keep her preoccupied!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** But how?

 **Annabeth Chase** By doing what she likes best - shopping!

 **Hazel Levesque** Great idea, Annabeth! Maybe a girl shopping spree?

 **Annabeth Chase** Absolutely!

 **Piper McLean** A girl hang out? Awesome!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** We can start tomorrow afternoon!

 **Hazel Levesque** Since I don't have anything planned for that day… I could go!

 **Annabeth Chase** Now to put the plan on action!

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase** posted

Hey Silena, do you want to go on a shopping spree tomorrow afternoon with me, Piper, Rachel and Hazel?

( _3 likes_ )

Comments

 **Silena Beauregard** SORRY TOO BUSY! I HAVE TO GET OVER THAT FANFICTION!

 **Piper McLean** Aw, come on Silena! We will have an all-girls hang out!

 **Silena Beauregard** I CAN JUST SPEND MY TIME BLACKMAILING!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** You have much better things to do than… blackmailing.

 **Hazel Levesque** Besides, that's fanfiction. Percabeth didn't _really_ break up.

 **Annabeth Chase** We're still like two peas in a pod! Right, Seaweed Brain?

 **Percy Jackson** Uh, yeah! Of course.

 **Silena Beauregard** I guess so…

 **Piper McLean** We can buy clothes together!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** And we'll go to the park to see the view!

 **Hazel Levesque** Just the five of us! ( _4 likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** And me!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** Um… sorry Leo… you're not invited…

 **Piper McLean** It's for girls only.

 **Leo Valdez** Figures…

 **Annabeth Chase** So, what do you say, Silena? Five of us girls on a hang out?

 **Silena Beauregard** Oh, alright then…

 **Piper McLean** Excellent! We'll see you there!

 **Leo Valdez** Why am I not invited?

 **Annabeth Chase** Are you a girl?

 **Leo Valdez** Um, no… bye!

* * *

 **So, how is the… Facebook-thing so far? Do you have any ideas or suggestions as to what the demigods are going to do next? Feel free to drop in a review! Thank you for reading and stay updated!  
**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, daughter of Aphrodite**


	12. Tratie

**Since Katie hasn't been online for a while, I will add her here. She'll be having a _big_ role to play on this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If and when I do, I'm going to destroy Perachel! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

 **Katie Gardner** posted

Why do people think me and Travis are a _couple_?!

Comments

 **Travis Stoll** Aw, come on, Katie-kat! You know you like me!

 **Katie Gardner** When Tartarus rules over.

 **Travis Stoll** That's harsh!

 **Silena Beauregard** Awww, TRATIE! They're secretly in _love_ with each other!

 **Travis Stoll** Who, me? With Katie? No way!

 **Connor Stoll** Admit it, bro. You like Katie.

 **Travis Stoll** I-I… what?

 **Connor Stoll** See? You're _stuttering_! That's another sign!

 **Travis Stoll** I… you know what? Bye.

 **Connor Stoll** Chikening…

 **Silena Beauregard** What about you, Katie? You like him, don't you?

 **Katie Gardner** …

 **Silena Beauregard** Of course you do! Tell him!

 **Katie Gardner** What?! I don't!

 **Silena Beauregard** Everyone knows that when you don't admit that you like someone, that means you have a crush on them.

 **Katie Gardner** B-but that isn't true!

 **Silena Beauregard** Mmhmm… suit yourself!

* * *

 **Silena Beauregard** posted

Katie, Travis, admit that you like each other! It's _obvious_!

( _23 likes_ )

Comments

 **Travis Stoll** Is it _that_ obvious?

 **Silena Beauregard** Yes it is!

 **Connor Stoll** C'mon brother, admit it!

 **Travis Stoll** …

 **Connor Stoll** Besides, you said you loved each other when you were trying to catch Silena on the Guessing Game! ( _18 likes_ )

 **Travis Stoll** …

 **Katie Gardner** Awkward…

 **Connor Stoll** If you don't spoil the beans, I'll just have to post all your baby pictures in Facebook. I have them in my laptop! ( _26 likes_ )

 **Travis Stoll** NO! Fine… can I _please_ just do it privately on chat?

 **Connor Stoll** Alright. But _I'll_ be making the chat!

 **Silena Beauregard** Can I join in too?

 **Katie Gardner** Um, sorry Silena. It's private, it's just me and… _Travis_.

* * *

CHAT ROOM

 ** _Connor Stoll_** renamed the chat room to _Admit it, Tratie will happen_

 _ **Connor Stoll**_ added **_Travis Stoll_** and ** _Katie Gardner_**

 ** _Travis Stoll_** renamed the chat room to _Forced Love Confession_

 ** _Connor Stoll_** renamed the chat room to _Not Forced Love Confession_

 **Katie Gardner** STOP IT YOU TWO!

 ** _Katie Gardner_** renamed the chat room to ' _Tratie' Confession_

 ** _Connor Stoll_** left the chat room

 **Travis Stoll** Katie-kat… I…

 **Katie Gardner** _Yes_ …?

 **Travis Stoll** The reason why I keep pranking you is because… well…

 **Katie Gardner** _Well_ …?

 **Travis Stoll** I…

 **Katie Gardner** _I_ …?

 **Travis Stoll** Stop copying whatever I'm saying!

 **Katie Gardner** I'm _not_ copying whatever you're saying!

 **Travis Stoll** It _seems_ like you are!

 **Katie Gardner** Well, I'm not! So, finish whatever you're saying.

 **Travis Stoll** Fine! Katie… I… I like you…

 **Katie Gardner** It's about time! I like you too, Travis…

 **Travis Stoll** YES! KATIE-KAT FINALLY ADMITTED THAT SHE LIKES ME!

 **Katie Gardner** Boys and their egos…

* * *

 **Travis Stoll** posted

KATIE-KAT FINALLY ADMITTED THAT SHE LIKES ME!

( _15 likes_ )

Comments

 **Katie Gardner** Don't get it into your head! So much for confessing…

 **Silena Beauregard** TRATIEEE!

 **Katie Gardner** Well _you_ also admitted that you like me!

 **Travis Stoll** Well, true…

 **Connor Stoll** THAT'S MY BRO!

 **Leo Valdez** Well, FINALLY!

 **Katie Gardner** Don't get it into your head, everyone! Travis is still a pain in the _podex_! ( _24 likes_ )

 **Travis Stoll** As you said, so much for confessing…

* * *

 **Piper McLean** posted

What's up with Travis? Did Leo spike his drink with an energizer…? _Again_ …?

Comments

 **Leo Valdez** Hey! Don't bring me into this!

 **Piper McLean** I just saw him outside, hopping like a bunny…

 **Silena Beauregard** Piper, dear, Travis and Katie admitted that they like each other!

 **Piper McLean** Oh… it's about time.

 **Silena Beauregard** They've been arguing like an old married couple the whole time!

 **Piper McLean** Seriously Silena, you're confusing me. What ship do you like more, Percabeth or Tratie?

 **Silena Beauregard** I like both, but Percabeth a wee tiny bit more.

 **Piper McLean** Right now it seems like you like _Tratie_ a wee tiny bit more…

 **Silena Beauregard** It may seem like it, but Percabeth was much harder to convince.

 **Piper McLean** A year?

 **Silena Beauregard** _Five_ years to be exact.

 **Annabeth Chase** Enough talking about me and Percy, what's up with you and Beckendorf?

 **Silena Beauregard** Me and Charlie? Why, we're fantastic!

 **Annabeth Chase** Why don't we see him on Facebook?

 **Silena Beauregard** Oh, he's working on his biggest invention yet so that he could win in a competition!

 **Piper McLean** He's participating in a competition?

 **Silena Beauregard** Yes, yes he is! I'm so proud of him!

 **Annabeth Chase** We can tell.

 **Piper McLean** Sorry, I got to go. Looks like Jason and Percy are fighting… _again_ …

 **Annabeth Chase** That _Seaweed Brain_! I told him to stop fighting with Jason!

 **Piper McLean** Let's stop the fight before they end up at the… usual place.

 **Annabeth Chase** Exactly! We'll give them the 'talk to'.

 **Piper McLean** Oh well, boys are boys… ( _2 likes_ )

* * *

 **Yay for Tratie! And yay for all my readers! Thank you for your reviews, they really made my day! ㈳5**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, daughter of Aphrodite**


	13. Are demigods mature to read rated M?

**I decided to do** Sweet Cats **'s idea since it was interesting so… here it is!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Those kept me updating!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but if I do, I could be rich and be living in Manhattan or…** ** _Paris_** **! How great would that be?**

* * *

 _ **Piper McLean**_ is reading fanfictions

( _16 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** What kind of fics are you reading?

 **Piper McLean** Jasper…

 **Leo Valdez** Seriously Piper? You _really_ have to record _everything_ you do in Facebook?

 **Piper McLean** It's not _my_ fault it's addicting! ( _36 likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** Now _that_ I have to agree on.

 **Percy Jackson** Facebook is like a drug, you can't seem to get enough of it.

 **Leo Valdez** True yet again.

 **Annabeth Chase** Wise words, Seaweed Brain.

 **Piper McLean** I thought we were talking about fanfictions…?

 **Annabeth Chase** I know. Surprising how conversations change _really_ fast.

 **Leo Valdez** Conversations…

* * *

 **Silena Beauregard** posted

I want you all to search 'Rated M' of your couple names and tell us what you think!

Percabeth (Percy + Annabeth)

Jasper (Jason + Piper)

Caleo (Calypso + Leo)

Frazel (Frank + Hazel)

Tratie (Travis + Katie)

Thalico (Thalia + Nico)

Comments

 **Silena Beauregard** Percabeth starts first!

 **Annabeth Chase** Alright…

 **Piper McLean** So how's the story, Annabeth?

 **Annabeth Chase** …

 **Percy Jackson** …

 **Annabeth Chase** …

 **Percy Jackson** …

 **Annabeth Chase** …

 **Percy Jackson** …

 **Annabeth Chase** …

 **Percy Jackson** …

 **Piper McLean** Oh come on guys! We can't wait forever! _Demigods are waiting_! ( _26 likes_ )

 **Thalia Grace** Well this is amusing…

 **Percy Jackson** Uh… at least you're on top this time…?

 **Annabeth Chase** _Shut up Seaweed Brain_ …

 **Thalia Grace** So…? What do you think _Annabeth_?

 **Annabeth Chase** …youprobablydonotknowthisbutnobodyknowsthatIamactuallyblushingsoshutup…

 **Percy Jackson** I just caught the word 'blushing'. Is the _great_ _Annabeth Chase_ …?

 **Annabeth Chase** _Shut up Seaweed Brain_ , as if _you_ weren't!

 **Percy Jackson** …

 **Annabeth Chase** Told you so.

 **Silena Beauregard** What about you, Jasper?

 **Piper McLean** Um… 50-50 I guess…

 **Annabeth Chase** What do you mean by that, Piper?

 **Piper McLean** …half-good and half-bad…?

 **Percy Jackson** What about you Jason?

 **Jason Grace** Uh…how mature…?

 **Percy Jackson** Ha ha, that's funny.

 **Jason Grace** Well… that's all I could say!

 **Silena Beauregard** The reaction of Caleo?

 **Leo Valdez** No way am I reading it!

 **Annabeth Chase** OH _YES_ YOU _ARE_ , VALDEZ! WE READ IT AND IT'S _UNFAIR_ FOR US IF _YOU_ DON'T! ( _38 likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** …okay, I will…

 **Calypso** Um… inappropriate…?

 **Leo Valdez** I know I love you and all Sunshine, but… this has gone far.

 **Calypso** I think I'd have to agree with Repair Boy.

 **Hazel Levesque** …um, I… well…

 **Piper McLean** It's safe to say Hazel shouldn't read this type of stories. ( _34 likes_ )

 **Hazel Levesque** …

 **Frank Zhang** Well… it's… gone too far…

 **Hazel Levesque** …

 **Silena Beauregard** Okay, let's move on!

 **Katie Gardner** HOW WOULD I HAVE 'IT' WITH TRAVIS?!

 **Travis Stoll** Aw, come on Katie! I thought we confessed how much we love each other!

 **Katie Gardner** 1\. You are _still_ a pain in the _podex_! 2. We just _like_ , not _love_ , each other!

 **Travis Stoll** That hurt.

 **Katie Gardner** Don't be all dramatic on me! Counting the latest tricks and pranks you both did to me!

 **Connor Stoll** It's mostly Travis's idea.

 **Travis Stoll** Whose side are you on?!

 **Katie Gardner** Oh, so _now_ we are taking sides?!

 **Piper McLean** JUST TYPE YOUR REACTION! Thank you!

 **Katie Gardner** Ugh! Fine! First of all, I do _not_ want to have babies with Travis!

 **Travis Stoll** That's a _yet_.

 **Katie Gardner** And never do I want to! And second of all, I can list so many reasons why I don't like Travis!

 **Travis Stoll** Can you name some?

 **Katie Gardner** Shut up.

 **Annabeth Chase** TRAVIS, YOUR REACTION PLEASE?! WE CAN'T WAIT HERE ALL DAY! ( _32 likes_ )

 **Travis Stoll** Alright, alright. First and foremost, I like my Katie-Kat. But why would I have 'it' with her? It's… still too soon.

 **Katie Gardner** And because he's annoying.

 **Piper McLean** Let's not start another fight and get this over with! Thalia and Nico?

 **Thalia Grace** WHY AM I PAIRED WITH DEATH BREATH OVER HERE?! I'M A HUNTER FOR ZEUS' SAKE!

 **Percy Jackson** Better stop swearing to your father, Pinecone Face. The sky might rumble.

 **Thalia Grace** Anyway, 1. I'm a hunter of Artemis. 2. Nico's my _cousin_! Gods…

 **Nico Di Angelo** All I can say is that Thalia is my cousin and I can't… _go out_ with her.

 **Silena Beauregard** But what if Thalia wasn't a hunter _nor_ your cousin?

 **Nico Di Angelo** Idonotknowabouthatmaybeyesmaybeno…

 **Leo Valdez** CAN EVERYONE STOP WITH THE JUMBLE-TALK?! IT'S GETTING ANNOYING! ( _23 likes_ )

 **Nico Di Angelo** As annoying as _you_ , Valdez…

 **Leo Valdez** HEY!

 **Percy Jackson** First time Leo got BURNED!

 **Travis Stoll** We

 **Connor Stoll** should

 **Travis Stoll** celebrate!

 **Piper McLean** I am _not_ going to any more of your parties! Chiron might find out that _some campers_ would get _drunk_!

 **Connor Stoll** Aw

 **Travis Stoll** come

 **Connor Stoll** on!

 **Annabeth Chase** Hmm… on the contrary, maybe you should put up a party…

 **Piper McLean** What are you thinking, Annabeth?

 **Thalia Grace** Ew, ew, ew! ANNABETH BECAME DIRTY-MINDED! EW!

 **Annabeth Chase** NO! NOT THAT! I mean… well…

 **Percy Jackson** Drachma for your thoughts, Wise Girl? ;)

 **Annabeth Chase** I repeat, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I have a plan…

 **Thalia Grace** Tell us!

 **Annabeth Chase** Not in public! But… Travis, Connor, can you bring alcoholic drinks?

 **Piper McLean** Is it…? EW!

 **Annabeth Chase** _IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK_. So Stolls, can you?

 **Travis Stoll** Of course

 **Connor Stoll** we could!

 **Percy Jackson** Wise Girl, what in all of Hades are you planning?

 **Annabeth Chase** Secret!

 **Nico Di Angelo** Oh and Jackson, STOP USING MY DAD'S NAME AS A SWEAR WORD!

 **Percy Jackson** Alright then, but I can't promise you that.

* * *

 **Hooray, I updated! It's been some time, isn't it not?**

 **What do you think Annabeth is planning? Hmm… oh and do you have any suggestions as to what will happen next? I'll try to fulfill them as much as I can!**

 **Keep reviewing, it keeps me updating!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, daughter of Aphrodite**


	14. Operation: Revenge on the Stolls

**I'm so happy to continue this story and keeps the reviews coming! I have lots of ideas and I can't wait to apply them all for you to read!**

 **I'm going to do** Fan le Random **'s idea on the next chapter, since I think it will be enjoyable to do!**

 **Disclaimer: Fine… I'll admit… I don't own Percy Jackson. The truth hurts, I know.**

* * *

CHAT ROOM

 ** _Annabeth Chase_** renamed the chat room to _Operation: Revenge on the Stolls_

 ** _Annabeth Chase_** added ** _Percy Jackson_** , **_Jason Grace_** , **_Piper McLean_** , **_Frank Zhang_** , **_Hazel Levesque_** , **_Leo Valdez_** , **_Thalia Grace_** , _**Nico Di Angelo**_ , **_Rachel E_** ** _lizabeth Dare_ ** and **_Katie Gardner_**

 **Annabeth Chase** Alright everyone, so before I tell you what it's about, I'm going to tell you the _most important_ rule!

 **Leo Valdez** Rules…

 **Annabeth Chase** Shut up Leo. So, that rule is DO NOT ADD THE STOLLS TO THE CHAT ROOM. Oh and Leo, I don't trust you that much and I bother why I added you in the first place so I guess I will remove you…

 **Leo Valdez** NO, NO, I'M SORRY!

 **Annabeth Chase** …Fine, I'll retain you. Katie, is it alright to take revenge on the Stolls for changing our last names and for pranking us nonstop?

 **Katie Gardner** Well, DUH!

 **Annabeth Chase** Good! Okay then… _any suggestions_?

 **Piper McLean** What about… we have a distractor to distract the Stolls while we execute the plan?

 **Annabeth Chase** Hm… you're right! And Leo, you get the job of the distractor.

 **Leo Valdez** YAY! I'M PART OF THE PLAN!

 **Rachel** **Elizabeth Dare** I don't trust Leo. He might mess up.

 **Annabeth Chase** Hm… that's ever so true. Thalia, you're to keep Leo on the right track. You are the second distractor/backup distractor and you accompany Leo.

 **Thalia Grace** Alright… I guess I can handle Fire Boy.

 **Leo Valdez** But I can do it alone!

 **Annabeth Chase** _But_ still, I don't trust you!

 **Leo Valdez** Humph!

 **Jason Grace** What are the rest going to do, Annabeth?

 **Annabeth Chase** Well, we have two distractors, Leo and Thalia. Thalia, tell Travis and Connor to buy alcoholic drinks, a crate and a tying rope, then give the rope to me. Who knows how to tie?

 **Piper McLean** I do!

 **Hazel Levesque** I do!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** I do!

 **Katie Gardner** I do!

 **Annabeth Chase** And I do too. So, we will tie the crate which consists of the alcoholic drinks.

 **Percy Jackson** I just noticed something, Wise Girl…

 **Annabeth Chase** Aw, Seaweed Brain, how _observant_ of you!

 **Percy Jackson** Um, thanks… if we're going to get our revenge on the Stolls… is it through grounding them from Chiron?

 **Annabeth Chase** I'm quite impressed, Seaweed Brain… looks like you're smarter than you look… anyway, yes. That's what I'm aiming for.

 **Percy Jackson** So… how will we convince Chiron that the Stolls are actually guilty?

 **Annabeth Chase** Watch and learn, lover boy. Leo and Thalia will trick the Stolls to write a note saying that they own the alcoholic drinks for their party.

 **Thalia Grace** But how will we do _that_?

 **Annabeth Chase** You just have to tell them to write a note so that people would know that they own the crate of alcoholic drinks in case it 'gets lost'. Be sure to paste the note onto the crate. But that just serves as our _evidence_ to Chiron, but _don't_ tell them that!

 **Thalia Grace** Got it!

 **Annabeth Chase** So when you and Leo are done with collecting alcoholic drinks, crate, a note, and a tying rope, give them to me, Piper, Hazel, Rachel and Katie. We will tie the rope on the crate to secure it. Got that, everyone?

 **Leo Valdez** Got it, captain!

 **Thalia Grace** Got it!

 **Piper McLean** Got it!

 **Hazel Levesque** Got it!

 **Katie Gardner** Got it!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** Got it!

 **Annabeth Chase** The boys, Jason, Percy, Nico and Frank will guard the crate beside Thalia's pine tree so that no one will find out.

 **Frank Zhang** We got it, Annabeth!

 **Annabeth Chase** Excellent! After that, we fetch Chiron, lead him to the crate and show him the note and… _bam_! Stolls busted!

 **Percy Jackson** Another thing, Wise Girl.

 **Annabeth Chase** Well, aren't you inquisitive, Seaweed Brain?

 **Percy Jackson** Huh?

 **Annabeth Chase** Nothing…

 **Piper McLean** Stop flirting you two!

 **Leo Valdez** Seriously, it's no time to do… the lovey-dovey thing.

 **Thalia Grace** And if there's one thing you should know about me, I'm no fan of those.

 **Annabeth Chase** Sheesh guys! I'M NOT FLIRTING! Just… informing. Anyway, what were you going to say?

 **Percy Jackson** Well, what if the Stolls followed Chiron?

 **Annabeth Chase** Your point?

 **Percy Jackson** I mean, the Stolls might tell him that this was all a joke.

 **Annabeth Chase** Well then happy early April Fools Day for them! The Stolls _wrote_ it so there's no anti-evidence to the one we have. Does that answer your question, Seaweed Brain?

 **Percy Jackson** Satisfied.

 **Annabeth Chase** Good. Alright we'll have a recap.

 **Nico Di Angelo** You're recaps are _very_ long…

 **Annabeth Chase** Don't get me started on the _backup_ plan!

 **Nico Di Angelo** …

 **Annabeth Chase** Very good. Anyway, Leo and Thalia will help Travis and Connor with collecting alcoholic drinks, a crate and a tying rope. Thalia will tell the Stolls that they should write a note, which secretly serves as our evidence, that they own the alcoholic drinks for their party. While Leo and Thalia leaves the rope on top of the crate and continues to distract the twins, me, Piper, Hazel, Rachel and Katie will tie the rope to secure the crate which has the drinks. Then, Percy, Frank, Jason and Nico will haul the crates near Thalia's pine tree were they will guard it. Us, girls, will find Chiron and bring him to the crate. We should make sure the note is there, because that is our key for the grounding of the Stolls. We show Chiron the note, the alcoholic drinks and… _there_! Revenge is sweet.

 **Thalia Grace** Zzzz…

 **Annabeth Chase** GOT IT EVERYONE?!

 **Piper McLean** We all got it!

 **Frank Zhang** I have something to say. How will we communicate if something goes wrong?

 **Annabeth Chase** Since we don't have walkie-talkies, which I wish we had, we'll have to communicate through this chat.

 **Thalia Grace** Well, what are we waiting for?

 **Hazel Levesque** Let's do this!

 ** _1:47 pm_**

 **Leo Valdez** Leo to Thalia. Are you ready to steal some stuff? Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Thalia to Leo. You make this sound as if this was a spy mission. Of course I'm ready! Over.

 **Leo Valdez** Leo to Thalia. We need nicknames then! Over.

 **Jason Grace** Jason to Leo. We're not that deep in mission. Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Thalia to everyone. _Leo_ , the _doofus_ over here, lost his phone. The Stolls might find out what we're doing if they read our texts. Over.

 **Percy Jackson** Percy to Leo. That's bad, man. Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Thalia to everyone. We're with the Stolls nicking some crates in the department store. The Stolls asked me what I'm doing, but I just said I'm texting my mom. Over.

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** Rachel to Thalia. Did Leo find his phone yet? Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Thalia to Rachel. Ugh, not yet. That's because he's an idiot. Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Annabeth to Thalia. Remind to tell the Stolls to write a note that they own the crates of alcoholic drinks. Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Thalia to Annabeth. Roger that. Over.

 **Leo Valdez** Leo to everyone. FOUND MY PHONE! Under the rack of eco-green tote bags. Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Thalia to everyone. We found a crate and the Stolls made a note. We just need a tying rope and alcoholic drinks. Over.

 **Percy Jackson** Percy to Pinecone Face. Where did the Stolls find paper and pen? Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Pinecone Face to Kelp Head. We're in a _department store_ , idiot. Over.

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** Rachel to everyone. Are we in nicknames, now? Over.

 **Percy Jackson** Seaweed Brain to REDhead. Yes, yes we are. Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Pinecone Face to Kelp Head/Seaweed Brain. STOP CHANGING YOUR NICKNAME. YOU'RE CAUSING A CONFUSION. Over.

 **Percy Jackson** Seaweed Brain to Pinecone Face. I prefer Seaweed Brain because of my Wise Girl who calls me that, thank you. Over.

 **Nico Di Angelo** Death Breath to Seaweed Brain. STOP WITH THE SAPPY! Over.

 **Leo Valdez** Fire Boy to everyone. Would anyone like Vodka? Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Wise Girl to Fire Boy. No thanks, focus on the mission. Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Pinecone Face to everyone. We're done pick-pocketing some alcoholic drinks. All 28 to be exact. Now we just need the tying rope. Over.

 **Piper McLean** Beauty Queen to Pinecone Face. Nice job, Thalia! Over.

 **Nico Di Angelo** Death Breath to everyone. Great! Percy and Jason _almost_ lost their phones. Over.

 **Percy Jackson** Seaweed Brain to Death Breath. Stop informing everyone what happens that's not important! Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Wise Girl to Seaweed Brain. Actually it's important, Seaweed Brain. People might read our texts and see what's happening. Over.

 **Percy Jackson** Seaweed Brain to Wise Girl. I guess you're right. Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Wise Girl to Seaweed Brain. You _know_ I'm right. Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Pinecone Face to Wise Girl, Beauty Queen, REDhead, Katie and Hazel. We got the tying rope. So we'll just leave it on top of the crate? Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Wise Girl to Pinecone Face. Yes! Over.

 **Katie Gardner** Strawberry Shortcake to everyone. My nickname will be Strawberry Shortcake. Just informing! Over.

 **Hazel Levesque** Gem Girl to everyone. Same here, I'll be Gem Girl. Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Pinecone Face to everyone. Nearing camp. Get ready Team 2. Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Wise Girl to Pinecone Face. Thalia, you and Leo will keep the Stolls occupied while we tie it. Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Pinecone Face to Team 2. We're at camp now! Team 2, that's your cue! Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** On it. Over.

 **Piper McLean** Beauty Queen to Team 3. That will be you, boys. Get ready and wait for Annabeth's signal. Over.

 **Hazel Levesque** Gem Girl to Frank. What is your nickname? Over.

 **Frank Zhang** Frank to Gem Girl. I don't know, I don't want to be Beast Boy! Over.

 **Leo Valdez** Fire Boy to Beast Boy. Then that's you! Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Stolls alert! Over.

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** DISTRACT! Over.

 **Jason Grace** Sparky to everyone. Please don't tell me that's Leo on full fire mode. Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Pinecone Face to Sparky. Yep. That's him, little bro. Quite a distraction to the Stolls. Over.

 **Percy Jackson** Seaweed Brain to Sparky. Don't you want your nickname to be Spark Plug? Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Wise Girl to Seaweed Brain. Jason's near you. You don't have to post it. Over.

 **Percy Jackson** Seaweed Brain to Wise Girl. Because of my ADHD, it's acting up! Are you done yet? Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Wise Girl to Team 3. Done! That's your cue! Haul it to Thalia's tree. Over.

 **Nico Di Angelo** Death Breath to no one in particular. Whew! That's heavy! Over.

 **Leo Valdez** Fire Boy to Death Breath. No one in particular? Seriously? Over.

 **Jason Grace** Sparky to everyone. We're done and the crate's here. Note as well. Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Wise Girl to Team 1. We'll find Chiron. Thalia, Leo, KEEP THE STOLLS OCCUPIED. PLEASE. Over.

 **Thalia Grace** Gotcha. Over.

 **Katie Gardner** Strawberry Shortcake to Team 3. How's it going? Over.

 **Jason Grace** Sparky to Strawberry Shortcake. No harm whatsoever! Over.

 **Piper McLean** Beauty Queen to Team 3. Chiron is coming! He was inside the Big House. Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Wise Girl to Team 1. Please tell me the Stolls aren't following Chiron. Over.

 **Thalia Grace** SHIT. NEED DISTRACTION. Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Percy and Jason to group 1. Over.

 **Percy Jackson** On it. Over.

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** REDhead to Team 3. Chiron's almost there! I bet all the drachmas in the world that you could see him. Over.

 **Nico Di Angelo** Obviously. Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Wise Girl to Team 1. How is it back there? Over.

 **Percy Jackson** Seaweed Brain to Wise Girl. Going well, Wise Girl. Over.

 **Katie Gardner** OPERATION: REVENGE ON THE STOLLS ACCOMPLISHED! STOLLS BANISHED! Over.

 **Annabeth Chase** Excellent job, everyone! Over.

 **Leo Valdez** THIS CALLS FOR REVENGE CELEBRATION! Over.

* * *

 **After the banishing of the party…**

* * *

 **Travis Stoll** posted

DAMN. I have dish duty for a month!

( _47 likes_ )

Comments

 **Percy Jackson** Dude,

 **Jason Grace** Revenge

 **Nico Di Angelo** is

 **Frank Zhang** really

 **Leo Valdez** SWEET!

 **Travis Stoll** You

 **Connor Stoll** did

 **Travis Stoll** this?!

 **Annabeth Chase** Yes

 **Piper McLean** we

 **Hazel Levesque** actually

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** did,

 **Katie Gardner** Stolls!

* * *

 **Long chapter, I know! And it was absolutely fun to make! So how is it? I honestly liked the mission part and the ending!**

 **Thanks a lot for the reviews! Keeps me going!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, daughter of Aphrodite**


	15. Katie obsesses over FarmVille

**Thank you** Fan le Random **for suggesting this idea. This will be exciting to make! And of course thank you for all the readers out there and the reviews! I appreciate it very much!**

 **I know I didn't include the disclaimer because everyone knows I don't own Percy Jackson and plus… it's tiring to say the disclaimer over and over again.**

* * *

 ** _Katie Gardner_** started playing FarmVille

( _43 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** I'm glad you finally found something to pass the time, Katie.

 **Katie Gardner** FARMVILLE IS AWESOME!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** That's nice, just make sure it doesn't affect your… health.

 **Piper McLean** Or your strawberry picking.

 **Katie Gardner** But can I still play FarmVille?

 **Annabeth Chase** What we are saying, yes, but don't go… _overboard_. ( _37 likes_ )

 **Katie Gardner** But I like FarmVille!

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare** We know you like FarmVille, but don't oversleep because of it.

 **Piper McLean** Or skip meal times on the dining pavilion.

 **Katie Gardner** I'll try, but… I LIKE FARMVILLE!

 **Annabeth Chase** Oh boy…

* * *

 **Connor Stoll** posted

Me and Travis just noticed that Katie wasn't at lunch! Where could she be?

( _39 likes_ )

Comments

 **Leo Valdez** Did Travis ask you to post this because he doesn't want to show his affection for Katie?

 **Travis Stoll** WHAT?! Of course not!

 **Annabeth Chase** I thought you Stolls had dish duty?

 **Connor Stoll** We have our laptops with us.

 **Annabeth Chase** We better tell to Chiron. Laptops aren't allowed!

 **Travis Stoll** _Di Immortales_ …

 **Katie Gardner** FARMVILLE!

 **Connor Stoll** What now?

 **Annabeth Chase** Katie is obsessed over FarmVille.

 **Travis Stoll** Is that why she wasn't at the dining pavilion?

 **Annabeth Chase** I guess so…

 **Leo Valdez** Let's hope she doesn't send us FarmVille invites… ( _46 likes_ )

* * *

 ** _Katie Gardner_** sent FarmVille invites to 132 friends

Comments

 **Percy Jackson** DISLIKE! DISLIKE! ( _131_ _likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** Nightmare confirmed.

 **Katie Gardner** HEY! FARMVILLE IS A GREAT GAME!

 **Jason Grace** Isn't this all Leo's fault?

 **Leo Valdez** WHAT?! WHY?!

 **Jason Grace** Did you add games to Facebook?

 **Leo Valdez** WHAT?! NO!

 **Annabeth Chase** I told you this isn't good for your health, Katie!

 **Katie Gardner** But I like FarmVille!

 **Piper McLean** It will take time convincing Katie to… take a break from FarmVille.

 **Katie Gardner** NO! I LIKE FARMVILLE!

 **Piper McLean** Well she's persistent…

 **Annabeth Chase** I say we need a plan… ( _48 likes_ )

* * *

 **Katie Gardner** reached level 42 on FarmVille

( _13 likes_ )

Comments

 **Hazel Levesque** How did you reach a level so fast?

 **Katie Gardner** Easy! I play FarmVille a lot!

 **Annabeth Chase** So _that's_ what you were doing all this time!

 **Katie Gardner** Always.

 **Travis Stoll** Harry

 **Connor Stoll** Potter!

 **Hazel Levesque** What's Harry Potter?

 **Leo Valdez** Well Hazel…

 **Annabeth Chase** That's not the point! We don't want yet _another_ round of FarmVille invites! ( _53 likes_ )

 **Katie Gardner** But FarmVille is AWESOME!

 **Piper McLean** Katie, why don't you pass the time picking strawberries?

 **Katie Gardner** But I'm aiming for level 100 in FarmVille!

 **Annabeth Chase** We'll tend to your FarmVille account for you!

 **Katie Gardner** Hmm… alright… just make sure you _don't move anything_!

 **Annabeth Chase** We promise! Besides if we did move anything, I'm the architect of Olympus so I'm probably going to make it look _even_ prettier.

 **Katie Gardner** Okay then! Deal!

 **Piper McLean** Wow, Annabeth… you really know how to make good ideas!

 **Annabeth Chase** Daughter of Athena here.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase** posted

Okay… Piper, can you check if Katie is _really_ attending to the strawberries?

Comments

 **Piper McLean** We're in luck!

 **Annabeth Chase** So we need a plan to get **Katie** off the computer because all she does is play FarmVille and send FarmVille invites! ( _62 likes_ )

 **Hazel Levesque** What about… we hide her computer?

 **Annabeth Chase** That'll only make her think we're suspicious.

 **Hazel Levesque** I know! I will control the mist so that it will look like a notebook or bag or something… that might not solve anything but it could buy us some quality time!

 **Annabeth Chase** Excellent thinking Hazel! That'll get **Katie** to find her disguised computer.

 **Piper McLean** Are we going to take her computer?

 **Annabeth Chase** Maybe for a few weeks or something. She has to learn to take a break from Facebook.

 **Hazel Levesque** Aren't _we_ using Facebook…?

 **Annabeth Chase** Yes we are but I can't stay for long… I have a date with Percy.

 **Piper McLean** Oh really? Do you need help on what to wear?

 **Annabeth Chase** Probably later, but we have more important stuff to do… like how to get Katie to stop playing FarmVille since it's slowly starting to affect her… lifestyle.

 **Hazel Levesque** Can't we get Leo to remove the game from Facebook?

 **Annabeth Chase** I don't know how if Leo _can_ remove a game from a social website… let's stick with Hazel controlling the mist.

 **Piper McLean** But we're still taking the 'computer' right?

 **Annabeth Chase** Worth the try.

 **Hazel Levesque** You'll have to delete this post since Katie's name is tagged…

 **Annabeth Chase** Oops… I'll delete it. Just remember the plan!

* * *

 **Hazel Levesque** posted

Annabeth, Piper, the mist is set. I made it look like an ego-green notebook.

( _3 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** Good job, Hazel.

 **Piper McLean** When will we 'un-disguise' the computer?

 **Annabeth Chase** Probably when she is back in shape. She looks like she hasn't eaten in days!

 **Hazel Levesque** That's true. Plus, I don't think she had any sleep because of playing FarmVille.

 **Piper McLean** What if she asks for her computer?

 **Annabeth Chase** I'll handle that. Anyway, I have to get ready for my date. Piper, are you still up to help me?

 **Piper McLean** Is that a question? Of course I am!

 **Annabeth Chase** Alright. Make sure to keep an eye on the FarmVille-girl!

 **Hazel Levesque** We will. Enjoy your date, Annabeth!

* * *

 ** _Katie Gardner_** sent FarmVille invites to 132 friends

Comments

 **Piper McLean** Katie… where did you find your computer?

 **Katie Gardner** I couldn't find my computer so I looked through the mist. It took some time, but I finally got it!

 **Piper McLean** Hazel…

 **Hazel Levesque** I tried!

 **Katie Gardner** Tried to what?

 **Piper McLean** Oh, she… um, tried to look through the mist as well!

 **Leo Valdez** NOOO! PLEASE STOP TRYING TO SEND US INVITES!

 **Jason Grace** I agree, it's starting to get annoying.

 **Katie Gardner** But FarmVille is fun!

 **Piper McLean** Yes, but not all of us are like you, Katie. We have different traits. ( _76 likes_ )

 **Katie Gardner** …oh, sorry…

 **Piper McLean** It's alright, Katie. Maybe the rest of your half-siblings would like to play FarmVille.

 **Katie Gardner** Okay thanks, Piper!

 **Leo Valdez** Wow, Piper! We tried to get Katie off the interest, but…

 **Jason Grace** What you did was something, Pipes!

 **Piper McLean** Thanks for your praises, now Katie won't bother us anymore, wouldn't you Katie?

 **Katie Gardner** I promise not to. ( _63 likes_ )

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase** posted

I JUST DISCOVERED A FANTASTIC GAME! MINECRAFT!

Comments

 **Piper McLean** Oh no… not again… ( _126 likes_ )

* * *

 **Hey everyone, another updated chapter! So, what do you think of this one?**

 **I'd love some suggestions, you all have creative ideas! I can't wait to apply them all in right time!**

 **One thing before I go…**

 **What is your favorite quote in the Facebook story?**

 **Answer in the reviews so I know! Bye everyone and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, daughter of Aphrodite**


	16. Annabeth obsesses over Minecraft

**I think you guys would like this chapter… it's all about Annabeth inviting and playing Minecraft with her friends… ON FACEBOOK! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase** posted

OMG I LOVE MINECRAFT! I TRIED TO MAKE THE PARTHENOS! IT LOOKS SO AMAZING!

Comments

 **Leo Valdez** Woah there, Annabeth!

 **Piper McLean** I don't want to repeat what happened with Katie…

 **Annabeth Chase** MINECRAFT! I LOVE MINECRAFT!

 **Percy Jackson** Wise Girl…?

 **Jason Grace** No worries Perce. Annabeth's just… having fun.

 **Annabeth Chase** I wonder what's in this mine…

 **Hazel Levesque** Your what?

 **Piper McLean** Mine. I have a feeling she's going mining.

 **Hazel Levesque** What is mining?

 **Piper McLean** Mining is when you remove valuable materials like diamonds, gems, and rubies and stuff from the mine.

 **Hazel Levesque** What is a mine?

 **Percy Jackson** Synonyms of mine are excavation, pit, quarry, etc.

 **Leo Valdez** How did you _know_ that, man?

 **Percy Jackson** Annabeth is talking NONSTOP about Minecraft.

 **Hazel Levesque** Couldn't I just make the gems appear?

 **Percy Jackson** It's in _Minecraft_ , Hazel.

 **Hazel Levesque** What is Minecraft?

 **Jason Grace** You can ask Annabeth for that.

 **Annabeth Chase** NO NO NO! SP-SPIDER!

 **Percy Jackson** Where is it, Wise Girl?

 **Annabeth Chase** IT'S ATTACKING ME! NO NO NO NO NO!

 **Piper McLean** Well… we better start playing Minecraft before we hear another round of Annabeth's cries…

 **Leo Valdez** Oh no! I'm NOT playing Minecraft!

 **Annabeth Chase** DO NOT CRITICIZE MINECRAFT!

 **Leo Valdez** …alright… I'll play…

* * *

 ** _Annabeth Chase_** sent Minecraft invites to 157 friends

Comments

 **Piper McLean** I'm _not_ repeating Katie's incident about FarmVille… ( _58 likes_ )

 **Katie Gardner** FARMVILLE!

 **Annabeth Chase** MINECRAFT!

 **Nico Di Angelo** Please, not Annabeth…

 **Hazel Levesque** Sorry Nico but it's true.

 **Annabeth Chase** SPIDERRRRR! NO NO NO NOOOO!

 **Piper McLean** And she's been screaming about spiders ever since…

 **Annabeth Chase** TAKE THAT, CREEPER!

 **Leo Valdez** Hahahaha! A… creeper? Does it… _creep_ … on you?

 **Annabeth Chase** I WANT A DIAMOND! MY PRECIOUS!

 **Hazel Levesque** I can always make diamonds appear…

 **Piper McLean** We have to stop Annabeth!

 **Annabeth Chase** NO! I WANT MINECRAFT!

 **Jason Grace** Annabeth?

 **Annabeth Chase** ASDFGHJKL! _TWO CHESTS OF DIAMONDS_! ASDFGHJKL!

 **Percy Jackson** I'm concerned for my girlfriend's sanity…

 **Hazel Levesque** What should we do?

 **Annabeth Chase** NO NO NO SPIDER! AAAAHHHHH HEELLLPPP MEEEE!

 **Piper McLean** I say we check out this… Minecraft. I'm tired of her constant screamings.

 **Percy Jackson** True. I wonder how she's doing with the spiders?

* * *

 ** _Piper McLean_** started playing Minecraft

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** YAY PIPER! My username is WiseGirl06.

 **Piper McLean** Mine is BeautyQueen.

 **Jason Grace** Pipes…? Are you serious on playing this game?

 **Piper McLean** I have to keep an eye on Annabeth.

 **Percy Jackson** I guess I'll play as well…

 **Leo Valdez** Seriously Percy?

 **Percy Jackson** I need to save my Wise Girl from the spiders. Besides, it's tiring hearing dings from my laptop about posts from Annabeth.

 **Piper McLean** Cool! You can build and set up traps!

 **Leo Valdez** I'M IN!

 **Jason Grace** …Fine, I'll play too…

* * *

 ** _Leo Valdez_** started playing Minecraft

Comments

 **Piper McLean** How is it, Leo?

 **Leo Valdez** Fending off skeletons…

 **Annabeth Chase** HOORAY LEO! YOU'RE PLAYING MINECRAFT!

 **Piper McLean** My username is BeautyQueen and Annabeth's is WiseGirl06.

 **Leo Valdez** Mine will be LeoHotStuff.

 **Piper McLean** Leo's typical username.

 **Annabeth Chase** HELP ME! SPIDERS ARE ATTACKING MEEEEEE!

 **Percy Jackson** I better play…

 **Piper McLean** And fast!

* * *

 ** _Percy Jackson_** started playing Minecraft

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** SEAWEED BRAIN! YAY!

 **Piper McLean** Right now, I'm joining Annabeth's place. My username is BeautyQueen and I assume you know Annabeth's?

 **Percy Jackson** WiseGirl06? Yes, I know. Mine is SeaweedBrain18.

 **Leo Valdez** And I'm LeoHotStuff. Am I the only one _not_ using my nickname?

 **Annabeth Chase** OH MY GODS, I LOVE THIS ARCHITECTURE! IT'S MADE OF OBSIDIAN! AWESOME!

 **Percy Jackson** What's obsidian?

 **Piper McLean** I dunno.

 **Annabeth Chase** NO NOT _ANOTHER_ SPIDER!

 **Leo Valdez** Oh gods…

* * *

 ** _Jason Grace_** started playing Minecraft

Comments

 **Piper McLean** I'm tired of these kinds of notifications! Does Facebook _really_ have to report the games other demigods play?!

 **Annabeth Chase** MIIINNNEEECCCRAAAFFFTTTT!

 **Percy Jackson** Annabeth's obsessed alright…

 **Jason Grace** My username is SparkySky.

 **Leo Valdez** Nice username, Jase!

 **Percy Jackson** How did you come up with it?

 **Jason Grace** Easy! My elements are air and lightning.

* * *

 **Piper McLean** posted

List of Minecraft usernames

BeautyQueen - Me, **Piper McLean**

SparkySky - **Jason Grace**

WiseGirl06 - **Annabeth Chase**

SeaweedBrain18 - **Percy Jackson**

LeoHotStuff - **Leo Valdez**

( _4 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** I'm so happy you guys are playing Minecraft!

 **Piper McLean** Um, thanks…?

 **Jason Grace** I'M FLYING!

 **Leo Valdez** Of course you can fly! Your element is air!

 **Jason Grace** No, I'm _really flying_ in the game!

 **Percy Jackson** How do you change your Minecraft skin?

 **Annabeth Chase** I designed my skin and connected it to my Minecraft game using my Mojang account!

 **Percy Jackson** Um, okaaay…?

 **Leo Valdez** I'm trying to make Festus out of blocks and IT'S SO DAM HARD!

 **Piper McLean** I'm playing creative mode. How about you guys?

 **Annabeth Chase** Survival mode!

 **Jason Grace** Creative so I can fly!

 **Leo Valdez** Creative.

 **Percy Jackson** Survival. WHY AM I DROWNING?!

 **Jason Grace** You are?

 **Leo Valdez** THIS BOY IS ON FIIIIRRREEEE!

 **Piper McLean** What did you do this time, Leo?

 **Leo Valdez** HE'S WALKING ON FIIIRRREEE!

 **Piper McLean** **facepalm**

 **Jason Grace** Facepalm…

 **Percy Jackson** NOOO! I SHOULDN'T DROWN!

 **Annabeth Chase** SP-SP-SPIIIDERRRRR! NO NO NO DON'T ATTACK ME!

 **Leo Valdez** I'm trying out for survival, creative is so boring…

 **Piper McLean** HEY! Creative is _fun_!

 **Jason Grace** Especially the flying! But I'll try out for survival right after.

 **Percy Jackson** Aw, I had to RESPAWN!

 **Leo Valdez** Sucks man. I can't survive fire! But I'm FIRE BOY!

 **Annabeth Chase** YAY, I BUILT A NEW PIECE OF ARCHITECTURE!

 **Percy Jackson** Aw, shoot! Took many zombies and I NEED RIPTIDE!

 **Piper McLean** I'll try out for survival.

 **Leo Valdez** DAM. I had to respawn because I DIED in a fire accident!

 **Jason Grace** I'M FALLING OFF A CLIFF AND I CAN'T FLY!

 **Annabeth Chase** NO, NOT AGAIN! SPIDERRRR! STOP ATTACKING ME!

 **Percy Jackson** What in Hades is a _creeper_?!

 **Annabeth Chase** The mob in green. The one without the arms.

 **Leo Valdez** STUPID FIRE!

 **Piper McLean** Nice creeper, nice creeper… aw, COME ON! Can't charmspeak help?!

 **Annabeth Chase** I don't think so, Piper…

 **Jason Grace** WHY CAN'T I FLY IN SURVIVAL?!

 **Percy Jackson** Guys, as much as I'm 'enjoying' this, we have cabin inspection.

 **Annabeth Chase** Awww… that's sad… I LOVE MINECRAFT!

 **Piper McLean** Oh well… don't want to get stuck with the Stolls for dish duty. ( _4 likes_ )

* * *

 **How's this chapter? This was very fun to type! Especially Annabeth's screams about spiders and Jason's love for flying…**

 **Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you all on the next chapter, but if you have any suggestions, _feel the freedom_ to type it down! That's all I've got to say for this chapter! Byeeee!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, daughter of Aphrodite**


	17. Hashtag Memories

**Thank you for all your reviews! This got me going quite far and I'm very happy if I do say so myself!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review what you think of it! I do appreciate my readers' comments and I read** ** _every single one_** **of them!**

* * *

 **Jason Grace** posted

That moment when you say something stupid and everyone looks at you as if you suddenly lost it…

 **#AwkwardMoment**

( _34 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** I can say you experienced this, Jason?

 **Jason Grace** The day before yesterday…

 **Piper McLean** Ooohhh, _this_! Remember, Nico?

 **Nico Di Angelo** You mean _that_? Yes, yes I do. Quite well.

 **Leo Valdez** Care to share it with the camp?

 **Jason Grace** It was after lunch and I was with Piper and most of the campers were outside. All of a sudden _Nico_ appeared from shadow-traveling. I was still trying to comprehend the surprise when Piper nudged me and I said the first thing that popped up in my mind: "PYGMY PUFF!" Both of them and the rest of the campers were looking at me weirdly. Talk about awkward… and embarrasing…

 **Piper McLean** Fresh in my memory!

 **Leo Valdez** Oh my gods! I should've put that on 'record'!

 **Percy Jackson** Hahahaha! Pygmy Puff? Seriously, Jason?

 **Jason Grace** Hey! That's the first thing that went to my mind! That was embarrassing you know!

 **Piper McLean** For you! For me, that was totally hilarious! ( _3 likes_ )

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted

Every mother gave birth to a child. Except my mom, she gave birth to a legend!

No words can express how much this is true.

 **#ProudMoment**

( _45 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** And you are telling us the legend is _you_?

 **Percy Jackson** Hero and Savior of Olympus here!

 **Annabeth Chase** You have such a big ego…

 **Piper McLean** Don't encourage him, Annabeth.

 **Percy Jackson** Hey! I consider myself a _legend_ of Olympus!

 **Annabeth Chase** _Sure_ … a legend who just figured out how to use italics JUST NOW! ( _63 likes_ )

 **Percy Jackson** Ouch, Wise Girl.

 **Jason Grace** _We_ are legends. _We_ are DEMIGODS! ( _132_ _likes_ )

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase** posted

I lost my dagger when I was _thrown_ to the lake by Percy, _someone_ hid my books, our team lost Capture the Flag, Percy won our sparring, and to make matters worse, when I got back to my cabin, _someone hid my architectural scrolls_!

Dear Life, when I said, 'Can my day get any worse', it was a rhetorical question, not a challenge!

 **#IrritatingMoment**

( _64 likes_ )

Comments

 **Piper McLean** Tell me about it… ( _32 likes_ )

 **Percy Jackson** What's wrong with our spar?!

 **Annabeth Chase** Well it's usually, _I_ always win, but now it's _you_. See the difference?

 **Percy Jackson** Humph…

 **Piper McLean** Don't mind him, Annabeth.

 **Annabeth Chase** Where. Is. My. Dagger.

 **Percy Jackson** Oh, your dagger sank under the lake. Don't worry, I retrieved it and I was about to return it to you.

 **Annabeth Chase** Give. It. To. Me. Now.

 **Percy Jackson** Alright, alright.

 **Annabeth Chase** WHAT ABOUT MY BOOKS AND MY ARCHITECTURAL SCROLLS?!

 **Jason Grace** Um… about your books… I saw the Stolls burning something… I think it was those books?

 **Annabeth Chase** WHAT?!

 **Jason Grace** Sorry, the books were already burned when I got there!

 **Annabeth Chase** Meh… I have 8 copies of each book back at the cabin's hidden basement.

 **Percy Jackson** WHAT?!

 **Piper McLean** WHAT?!

 **Jason Grace** WHAT?!

 **Annabeth Chase** Daughter of the goddess of WISDOM and STRATEGY.

 **Percy Jackson** Oh…

 **Piper McLean** I was just surprised because you have a _hidden basement_ in your cabin?

 **Annabeth Chase** Yes, that just proves our cabin is awesome! Anyway, HAS ANYONE FOUND MY ARCHITECTURAL SCROLLS? I REALLY REALLY NEED THEM.

 **Leo Valdez** Oh, it's with me. I'm inspecting them…

 **Annabeth Chase** AND WHY?

 **Leo Valdez** I need ideas for the design of my latest invention…

 **Annabeth Chase** You could've asked me for permission!

 **Leo Valdez** You wouldn't accept if I asked you…

 **Annabeth Chase** For the DESIGN I mean.

 **Leo Valdez** Oh…

 **Annabeth Chase** Return the architectural scrolls to me NOW.

 **Leo Valdez** … _Fine_ …

 **Percy Jackson** Me: **#ThatSucksMan**

 **Leo Valdez** What's up with all the hashtags?

 **Piper McLean** It's the new trend. ( _25 likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** What is this? 'Share Your Memories And End With a Hashtag' Day?

 **Piper McLean** That's it! We all should do it! ( _16 likes_ )

 **Annabeth Chase** Well me and Jason did it.

 **Percy Jackson** Hey! I had a hashtag moment as well.

 **Annabeth Chase** Hashtag _memory_ , Seaweed Brain, _not_ a hashtag _statement_.

 **Percy Jackson** Fine…

 **Annabeth Chase** Attaboy!

* * *

 **Piper McLean** posted

Me and Jason went out for a dinner date once, and we were _starving_. Every waiter that carried food and passed by, we thought it was _our_ food but it actually wasn't. We followed up _twice_ and they didn't even served our food yet! We had to go to another restaurant to eat and Jason restrained himself to shout his order.

 **#AnnoyingMoment**

( _57 likes_ )

Comments

 **Jason Grace** I can't help it! I was grouchy because I was starving!

 **Piper McLean** So am I, Jason, but I managed to stay sane!

 **Percy Jackson** What I have to say: **#ThatFeeling** …

 **Annabeth Chase** Percy and Leo, you have to do the… Hashtag Challenge.

 **Nico Di Angelo** I am _trying_ to _sleep_ and I can't sleep because of the _dings_ of my laptop from all your comments!

 **Percy Jackson** Hey Nico! Happy SYMAEWH Day!

 **Nico Di Angelo** What…?

 **Leo Valdez** It's actually 'Share Your Memories And End With a Hashtag' Day!

 **Nico Di Angelo** Huh…?

 **Jason Grace** We're all supposed to post a memory and put a hashtag. Leo's idea.

 **Leo Valdez** And since you interfered, you have to do it!

 **Piper McLean** Leo, give Nico a break. He just woke up.

 **Nico Di Angelo** Nah, I guess it's fine. I'm awake anyway and I can't go back to sleep because you all woke me up.

 **Annabeth Chase** And Leo, Percy and Nico have to do it.

 **Nico Di Angelo** Ugh, why did I even bother…

* * *

 **Leo Valdez** posted

We were welcoming the new campers and I decided to… show off. I went up to them and randomly burst into flames yelling, "Help! I'm on fire! I need water!" And that sent them on a _craze_! Talk about _hilarious_!

 **#HilariousMoment**

( _21 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** I was there and talk about _idiot_.

 **Percy Jackson** I still think it was hilarious!

 **Annabeth Chase** Great, now I have an _idiot_ of a boyfriend…

 **Piper McLean** This is more of a **#CrazyMoment**. ( _46 likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** Well now that I think of it, it _can_ be considered as **#Hilarious/CrazyMoment** …

 **Annabeth Chase** Percy, you're up next!

 **Percy Jackson** I don't know why I'm doing this…

 **Piper McLean** Because you have to! You too, Nico.

 **Nico Di Angelo** I'll forfeit…

 **Leo Valdez** No can do, Di Angelo. It's part of the 'Share Your Memories And End With a Hashtag' Day!

 **Nico Di Angelo** This day would be the death of me…

 **Leo Valdez** Sure thing!

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted

I was helping my fishie friends because they told me a baby dolphin was trapped in a net. They told me to be careful because the place where the dolphin was trapped had lots of sticky nets wherein you could easily get trapped. After I helped the baby dolphin, it was so happy to be free, it accidentally bumped me and I got _myself_ stuck in a net and I had to call on two dolphins, one shark and two schools of fish to help me out.

 **#WhoopsMoment**

( _37 likes_ )

Comments

 **Jason Grace** Gods, that must be hilarious!

 **Percy Jackson** Ha ha, speak for yourself, Jase.

 **Piper McLean** Poor baby dolphin…

 **Percy Jackson** Hey! It's 'poor me'! Read how many marine animals I had to call on to get me out!

 **Annabeth Chase** If you would've been more careful…

 **Percy Jackson** Excuse me? There. Were. Lots. Of. Nets. And besides, the dolphin _crashed_ into me!

 **Leo Valdez** Good to see you're using italics. ( _1 like_ )

 **Annabeth Chase** True.

 **Percy Jackson** And that's all you say…

 **Piper McLean** Now it's Nico's turn!

 **Jason Grace** How about we add in Hazel and Frank?

 **Leo Valdez** Good idea!

 **Hazel Levesque** For what?

 **Piper McLean** Hi Hazel!

 **Annabeth Chase** Hello Hazel!

 **Frank Zhang** There's me as well…

 **Jason Grace** Hey Frank!

 **Nico Di Angelo** Hello…

 **Percy Jackson** Hello Frank! Happy 'Share Your Memories And End With a Hashtag' Day!

 **Frank Zhang** What is going on…?

 **Hazel Levesque** What's a hashtag?

 **Piper McLean** Hazel, **#ThisIsAHashtag**

 **Leo Valdez** It's 'Share Your Memories And End With a Hashtag' Day! You have to post your memory and end with a hashtag.

 **Annabeth Chase** And it's Nico's turn!

 **Nico Di Angelo** _Di Immortales_!

* * *

 **Nico Di Angelo** posted

Oh well… I have to do this…

This happened two weeks ago and it was the day Leo spiked an energy potion on me. I had my revenge on Leo with the help of the Stolls by filling his shampoo with pink dye. The next day, I saw pink-haired Leo running frantically to the Hecate cabin.

 **#SweetRevengeMoment**

( _73 likes_ )

Comments

 **Jason Grace** Aw man! I wish I saw Leo's hair pink!

 **Nico Di Angelo** I saw the Stolls take a picture of him. It's in their laptop, though and I don't have the picture.

 **Leo Valdez** Well I'm glad I don't have pink hair anymore!

 **Percy Jackson** That… was… EPIC!

 **Frank Zhang** How did you convince the Stolls to… _team up_ with you?

 **Nico Di Angelo** Easy. The three of us wanted revenge on Leo.

 **Leo Valdez** HEY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

 **Nico Di Angelo** Yeah, right… ( _6 likes_ )

 **Annabeth Chase** Anyway, Hazel, why don't you give it a go?

 **Hazel Levesque** Alright then…

* * *

 **Hazel Levesque** posted

Happy 'Share Your Memories And End With a Hashtag' Day!

We were at Camp Jupiter at the time. We were called for a senate meeting. In the middle of the meeting, Frank turned into a puppy and I suddenly blurted out, "Oh! I know that dog! It's a golden Labrador!" Everyone was looking at me and I said, "Well that sounded better in my head…" Unfortunately, everyone heard me…

 **#EmbarassingMoment**

( _47 likes_ )

Comments

 **Jason Grace** Oh yeah! You should've seen Octavian's face!

 **Annabeth Chase** One question… why did you turn into a Labrador?

 **Frank Zhang** I was thinking of puppies because I was bored…

 **Percy Jackson** Hahahaha! Oh my gods! Hilarious!

 **Piper McLean** Gods, I wish I was there!

 **Leo Valdez** Hahaha! Frank… I admit, you _are_ a funny person!

 **Frank Zhang** What? I was bored!

 **Nico Di Angelo** Anyway, who's turn is it?

 **Frank Zhang** I guess it's mine…

 **Leo Valdez** You go Frank!

 **Frank Zhang** Oh keep quiet!

* * *

 **Frank Zhang** posted

I was called to a senate meeting and I was bored yet again. Everyone was talking and the praetors were trying to calm everyone down. I decided to say something stupid to get their attention. Just when everyone went quiet, I shouted "Strawberry Jam is better than regular Peanut Butter!" Everyone, including the praetors, went silent for a while and laughed.

 **#FunnyMoment**

( _63 likes_ )

Comments

 **Percy Jackson** Dam! I wish I was there!

 **Hazel Levesque** It was hilarious! Then everyone started a war of Strawberry Jam VS Peanut Butter!

 **Annabeth Chase** I vote Peanut Butter!

 **Piper McLean** Strawberry Jam!

 **Leo Valdez** Strawberry Jam!

 **Jason Grace** Peanut Butter!

 **Percy Jackson** Peanut Butter!

 **Frank Zhang** Strawberry Jam!

 **Piper McLean** Strawberry Jam!

 **Percy Jackson** Peanut Butter!

 **Annabeth Chase** Peanut Butter!

 **Leo Valdez** Strawberry Jam for the win!

 **Jason Grace** No! Peanut Butter!

 **Frank Zhang** Strawberry Jam!

 **Annabeth Chase** Peanut Butter!

 **Piper McLean** STRAWBERRY JAM!

 **Annabeth Chase** PEANUT BUTTER!

 **Leo Valdez** STRAWBERRY JAM!

 **Percy Jackson** PEANUT BUTTER!

 **Frank Zhang** STRAWBERRY JAM!

 **Jason Grace** PEANUT BUTTER!

 **Annabeth Chase** Peanut Butter - 3 and Strawberry Jam - 3. Hazel, Nico, what do you choose?

 **Hazel Levesque** …Strawberry Jam.

 **Leo Valdez** YESSS!

 **Piper McLean** YAYYY!

 **Frank Zhang** HOORAY!

 **Nico Di Angelo** …Peanut Butter, I guess.

 **Percy Jackson** OH YEAH!

 **Jason Grace** FOR THE WIN!

 **Annabeth Chase** YAY! But now Peanut Butter - 4 and Strawberry Jam - 4. WE'RE A TIE!

 **Leo Valdez** Spoil sports…

 **Percy Jackson** DAM IT!

 **Jason Grace** Oh come on!

 **Annabeth Chase** Cabin inspection, guys! We better clean up!

 **Leo Valdez** Now we'll never know which one is better!

 **Piper McLean** Oh well… not today…

* * *

 **Which one: Strawberry Jam or Peanut Butter? How about _your_ #Moment? Write in the reviews!**

 **Anyway, another juicy, _looong_ chapter! Hooray! I'll see you again on the next chapter! Don't worry, there are lots of upcoming chapters! This just the tip of the cheese slice!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, daughter of Aphrodite**


	18. Demigods at High School (Part 1)

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in a week or two, but I have school tomorrow so I decided, why not do this, because I'm not going to be updating for a while? So since my school starts tomorrow, I'm doing a 'Demiods at High School Special'! Hooray and all that, so let's get reading!**

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase** posted

Chiron announced that demigods age 13 and above should go to high school! I think it's because we need 'experience' and plus… WE GET TO LEARN! YAY!

Comments

 **Leo Valdez** DISLIKE! DISLIKE! ( _125 likes_ )

 **Thalia Grace** Typical Annie…

 **Annabeth Chase** THALIA, STOP CALLING ME ANNIE FOR HADES' SAKE!

 **Nico Di Angelo** STOP USING MY DAD'S NAME AS A SWEAR WORD!

 **Piper McLean** What high school are we going to?

 **Annabeth Chase** Goode High School.

 **Percy Jackson** WHAT?!

 **Annabeth Chase** Stop complaining because that's what Chiron said.

 **Percy Jackson** NO NO NO THIS IS TORTURE!

 **Annabeth Chase** Then _deal_ _with it_.

 **Leo Valdez** Sassabeth strikes.

 **Percy Jackson** Everyone knows _I_ am the true god of sass!

 **Annabeth Chase** Yeah _right_ and I'm a _chicken_ …

 **Leo Valdez** Let's give it up for… Sarcasabeth, goddess of sarcasm!

 **Annabeth Chase** Nice name for me, _Leo_ …

 **Percy Jackson** If you're the goddess of sarcasm, then I'm the god of sass. Nope, we _really_ don't clash.

 **Annabeth Chase** **facepalm**

 **Thalia Grace** ALRIGHT EVERYONE, what's up with the off-topic?

 **Annabeth Chase** Thalia's right. Back to the High School discussion…

 **Leo Valdez** NOOOO!

 **Percy Jackson** WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY IT, PINECONE FACE?!

 **Thalia Grace** You're welcome, kelp-for-brains.

 **Percy Jackson** Hmph.

 **Hazel Levesque** Annabeth?

 **Annabeth Chase** Yes Hazel?

 **Hazel Levesque** When all the demigods are at Goode, won't it attract monsters?

 **Annabeth Chase** Oh, that. With the help of the mist and some of the gods, we will be able to hold in our scent for a while.

 **Percy Jackson** Yeah, you smell like lemons.

 **Annabeth Chase** SHUT UP, SEAWEED BRAIN. That's NOT what I meant.

 **Percy Jackson** Where'd the sarcasm go, _Sarcasabeth_?

 **Annabeth Chase** My _sarcasm_? I shoved it right up your _podex_ …

 **Leo Valdez** That's the Sarcasabeth we know!

 **Piper McLean** I agree with Thalia. STOP GOING OFF-TOPIC. Annabeth, where's our schedule?

 **Annabeth Chase** We are to leave at 2:00 today.

 **Leo Valdez** Oh _come on_!

 **Percy Jackson** _Di Immortales_ … why's life _always_ unfair…

 **Annabeth Chase** Oh don't think _pessimistically_ , Percy. Anyway, SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW!

 **Leo Valdez** Dioses maldita sea... estúpido hijo de puta... dejan la escuela sea en la mierda...

 **Annabeth Chase** Need some soap for your mouth, Leo?

 **Leo Valdez** Nope, I'm good.

 **Percy Jackson** You mean, _goode_.

 **Annabeth Chase** Shut up Percy, glad you're using italics. ( _47 likes_ )

 **Percy Jackson** Hmph…

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase** posted

Say hello to _school_! Argus will bring us to a paid hotel where we will temporarily stay. Gadgets are allowed for _communication_ and we go to school at 8. Got it everyone?

( _27 likes_ )

Comments

 **Silena Beauregard** A _hotel_?! YAY!

 **Travis Stoll** Gadgets?

 **Connor Stoll** Awesome!

 **Piper McLean** Um, Silena…? But you're dead…

 **Silena Beauregard** Pssshh, who said?

 **Piper McLean** Uh, well… I… oh, never mind.

 **Annabeth Chase** Everybody ready for school?

 **Leo Valdez** NOOOO!

 **Percy Jackson** NOOOO!

 **Travis Stoll** NOOOO!

 **Connor Stoll** NOOOO!

 **Leo Valdez** Hey, we have the same number of O's!

 **Annabeth Chase** Says the four idiots…

 **Percy Jackson** HEY!

 **Travis Stoll** That's

 **Leo Valdez** quite

 **Connor Stoll** offending!

 **Thalia Grace** Ugh, Stoll-talking…

 **Annabeth Chase** I'll take all of your answers as a 'yes'.

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted

YAY, THERE'S WIFI IN THE VAN!

( _93 likes_ )

Comments

 **Jason Grace** That's _awesome_!

 **Leo Valdez** Credits to me for making the WiFi.

 **Charles Beckendorf** Don't forget me.

 **Leo Valdez** Um, Beckendorf… it feels kind of weird sitting beside you when you should be… you know…

 **Charles Beckendorf** Oh please. That's what they _all_ say.

 **Annabeth Chase** Don't get too attached everyone. We're here for _school_.

 **Leo Valdez** Don't be such an _abuela_ , Annabeth. I _know_.

 **Annabeth Chase** That's being rude.

 **Leo Valdez** I know that as well.

 **Annabeth Chase** Oh be quiet. We have 1 hour, 23 minutes and 50 seconds until we get there. 1 hour, 37 minutes and 25 seconds if there's traffic.

 **Nico Di Angelo** How did you know?

 **Annabeth Chase** Well _duh_. Daughter of Athena. Calculation is important alongside strategy and manipulation. So if by any chance we get there at two o' clock…

 **Thalia Grace** Alright, _alright_. Save all your lectures for… _school_ …

* * *

 **Silena Beauregard** posted

I can't _believe_ we're here already! The ride took _forever_! And… OHMYGODS I LOVE MY ROOM!

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** Not exactly _forever_. Just 1 hour and 23 minutes.

 **Piper McLean** It still feels kind of weird having you here when you're actually… you know…

 **Silena Beauregard** Confound that! I'm here, amen't I?

 **Piper McLean** Um… yeah… _oh_ , scratch whatever I said!

* * *

 **Leo Valdez** posted

Blow me down, I HAVE A PLAY STATION 4 AND XBOX 360 IN MY ROOM!

( _69 likes_ )

Comments

 **Percy Jackson** NO WAY, DUDE!

 **Travis Stoll** So…

 **Connor Stoll** awesome!

 **Travis Stoll** Yet so

 **Connor Stoll** unfair…

 **Jason Grace** I have a karaoke machine _and_ Xbox 360 in my room!

 **Connor Stoll** No way! Can I _please_ borrow your karaoke machine?!

 **Travis Stoll** And your Xbox? Mr. _Generous_ over here doesn't want to share.

 **Jason Grace** Nope can do, Stolls.

 **Connor Stoll** _Di Immortales_ …

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase** posted

Alright everyone, reminders:

Be sure to pack your bags for school tomorrow. Remember the schedule, we go there at 8:00 in the _morning_.

( _21 likes_ )

Comments

 **Thalia Grace** Jeez Annabeth, stop acting like a mother.

 **Piper McLean** Gotcha, Annabeth.

 **Annabeth Chase** At least _someone_ is reasonable.

 **Thalia Grace** All I meant to say was I get it too!

 **Leo Valdez** I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!

 **Percy Jackson** ME TOOOOO!

 **Travis Stoll** ME THREEEE!

 **Connor Stoll** ME FOURRRRR!

 **Annabeth Chase** Oh stop complaining, you guys! It's just _school_.

 **Percy Jackson** Easy for you to say, Wise Girl. You're the _daughter of Athena_.

 **Annabeth Chase** You don't have to be a daughter of Athena to _like_ school. ( _43 likes_ )

 **Piper McLean** Wise words.

 **Thalia Grace** From the wise demigod.

 **Silena Beauregard** And was spoken like a true daughter of Athena.

 **Annabeth Chase** Thanks for all your support!

 **Leo Valdez** Yeah, keep pushing it.

 **Annabeth Chase** Shut up and study, Leo!

 **Leo Valdez** Hmph… figures…

* * *

 **The next day…**

* * *

 **Piper McLean** posted

Finished eating breakfast and waiting for Jason to wake up.

( _15 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** Don't wait, do something.

 **Piper McLean** …But what?

 **Annabeth Chase** Well… to wake up Percy I scream 'Blue cookies.'

 **Piper McLean** But that's Percy. I'm talking about _Jason_.

 **Annabeth Chase** You know… there's another way to wake him up.

 **Piper McLean** How?

 **Anabeth Chase** Just kiss him.

 **Piper McLean** WHAT?! Wait… is that your _other alternative_ to wake Percy up? *wink*

 **Annabeth Chase** Well, I… um… but it works!

 **Piper McLean** _Sure_ it does.

 **Annabeth Chase** Shut up. Just scream 'monsters are invading'. Big chance he'll wake up.

 **Piper McLean** I'll try. But how will _you_ wake Percy up?

 **Annabeth Chase** Haven't decided yet. I'll just go with the blue cookies.

 **Piper McLean** Alright then. Good luck.

 **Annabeth Chase** You too, Piper.

* * *

 **Travis Stoll** posted

So here we are in the van. Worse, HEADING TO SCHOOL. NOOOOO!

( _13 likes_ )

Comments

 **Thalia Grace** No duh, Sherlock.

 **Connor Stoll** Can't Chiron _see_ that majority of us _don't want_ to go to school?

 **Annabeth Chase** Well we're heading to school now, so no changes.

 **Travis Stoll** Or can we…?

 **Connor Stoll** What?

 **Travis Stoll** Communication, remember?

 **Connor Stoll** …Oh! Perfect!

 **Travis Stoll** Hehehehe…

 **Annabeth Chase** When it's planned by a Stoll…

 **Piper McLean** It's bound to cause chaos!

 **Leo Valdez** Cut it out with the quote and the Stoll-talk!

 **Thalia Grace** Says the person who was doing the _exact_ same thing earlier while we were still at camp!

 **Percy Jackson** Twice burned, Leo.

 **Travis Stoll** Not cool, man.

 **Connor Stoll** Losing the fire.

 **Leo Valdez** Just _shut up_ , will you?!

 **Annabeth Chase** Leo's right for once. We're almost at Goode. About three minutes left.

 **Leo Valdez** Yay, I'm right! But sadly, it's short-circuited.

 **Thalia Grace** Leo _does_ compare life to machines.

 **Piper McLean** Typical Leo.

 **Leo Valdez** Come on everyone, let's _rule the school_! ( _17 likes_ )

* * *

 **To be honest, I don't know how many parts this is going to be. I think like… 3 or 5? But either way, this is definitely _not_ the last!**

 **The demigods are going to communicate through Facebook in between classes so they should be expecting… detention. Sadly.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews coming and I will try my very best to update faster, but not regularly because you know… back-to-school day for me tomorrow. So yeah… bye everyone and expect a… later update!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, daughter of Aphrodite**


	19. Demigods at High School (Part 2)

**I'm sorry if I don't update that often. I had to buy glasses** ** _right after the first day of school_** **. The glasses have diamond studs and they look nice if I do say so myself. Oh, and I have a new story to attend to. Read it if you're interested, it's called Demigod Power Switcheroo. Based from the title, I think you know what it is. And one more thing: I. Am. Applying. For. Beta. Reader. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next 'Demigods at High School' special!**

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted

MY. SCHEDULE. IS. PURE. TORTURE! I. HAVE. ENGLISH. AS. MY. FIRST. SUBJECT.

( _24 likes_ )

Comments

 **Travis Stoll** I _still_ don't understand why we have to learn English. I mean we know Ancient Greek!

 **Annabeth Chase** It's important because it's one of the basics in language. It is also the most used.

 **Travis Stoll** Le gasp! _The Annabeth Chase_ is on Facebook at _school_!

 **Annabeth Chase** 12 more minutes until the bell. Remember your schedules!

 **Thalia Grace** Typical Annabeth. Of course we're ready!

 **Connor Stoll** It's just that we don't want to go to school!

 **Leo Valdez** I want to stay home and play my Xbox!

 **Annabeth Chase** Sorry Leo. School priorities first.

 **Leo Valdez** _Di Immortales_ … don't be such a kill joy Annabeth!

 **Annabeth Chase** Don't swear in the Internet, Leo.

 **Leo Valdez** It feels like I can't do _nothing_!

 **Travis Stoll** Dude, you're saying you can do _something_.

 **Leo Valdez** No, I said I can't do _nothing_.

 **Travis Stoll** You are generally speaking a _'something'._

 **Leo Valdez** I said 'nothing'!

 **Travis Stoll** But you meant it like a… _something_.

 **Annabeth Chase** BOYS!

 **Thalia Grace** Leave it to Annabeth to break it up.

 **Annabeth Chase** Enough of chatting! 5 minutes left until the first period!

 **Piper McLean** Que the bell… anyway, chat ya later everyone!

 **Leo Valdez** Le sigh… ( _6_ _likes_ )

* * *

CHAT ROOM

 _ **Travis Stoll** _ renamed the chat room to _Talking in between classes with Connor_

 _ **Travis Stoll** _ added _**Connor Stoll**_

 **Travis Stoll** Hey bro! I'M SO BORED! What class are you in?

 **Connor Stoll** Science. Glad to see you have your phone.

 **Travis Stoll** DUH! Of course I do. I'm in Home Economics… so boring…

 **Connor Stoll** I hope the teacher won't notice us texting in class.

 **Travis Stoll** Using Facebook.

 **Connor Stoll** We wouldn't want Annabeth to find out…

 **Travis Stoll** Who will tell us on Chiron? No way! We'll have an _extra_ month of dish duty!

 **Connor Stoll** And I _hate_ dish duty!

 **Travis Stoll** Le sigh…

 **Connor Stoll** We have to leave for the science lab… bye!

 **Travis Stoll** _Damnit_ … bye!

* * *

CHAT ROOM - _Talking in between classes with Connor_

 ** _Travis Stoll_** renamed the chat room to _Talking in between classes_

 ** _Travis Stoll_** added **_Percy Jackson_** , **_Jason Grace_** , _**Leo Valdez**_ , **_Frank Zhang_** and **_Nico Di Angelo_**

 **Travis Stoll** Hello guys! What subjects are you in?

 **Percy Jackson** English… SO BORING…

 **Frank Zhang** I'm in Music. Alright, I guess.

 **Leo Valdez** Same with Frank. By the way… THIS IS A GREAT IDEA!

 **Nico Di Angelo** History. _Why_ are we doing this in class?

 **Jason Grace** Mine is Drama… and I agree with Nico. What if the teacher sees what we're doing?

 **Nico Di Angelo** And worse, make us read our texts out loud.

 **Leo Valdez** Then let's keep our texts less… embarrassing.

 **Percy Jackson** Anything to get rid of English.

 **Jason Grace** I still think it's a bad idea.

 **Frank Zhang** Same…

 **Travis Stoll** But this would be enjoyable!

 **Nico Di Angelo** Yeah right… leave it to a Stoll…

 **Travis Stoll** At least Leo's part Stoll, right Leo buddy?

 **Travis Stoll** Um… Leo…?

 **Frank Zhang** Sorry… Leo's phone got… confiscated…

 **Jason Grace** Uh-oh.

 **Nico Di Angelo** I _knew_ this was a bad idea!

 **Travis Stoll** I stand corrected…

* * *

 **During recess…**

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted

Umm… let's just say I won't be at our hotel tonight… - Leo

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** _W_ _hy_ the sudden change? And _why_ are you using Percy's account?

 **Percy Jackson** … - Leo

 **Piper McLean** Then I'll just have to charmspeak it out of you.

 **Percy Jackson** FINE! I'll say it! I have detention… - Leo

 **Annabeth Chase** AND _WHAT_ DID YOU DO?

 **Percy Jackson** Well… um… - Leo

 **Annabeth Chase** _WELL_?

 **Percy Jackson** I… you see… I threw spitballs at the teacher… - Leo

 **Annabeth Chase** Are you lying?

 **Percy Jackson** Um, no… at least I'm not… - Leo

 **Piper McLean** He's lying Annabeth, I can see him silently stutter.

 **Annabeth Chase** Tell. Me. The. Truth. OR I'LL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT ALIVE!

 **Percy Jackson** Le sigh… I used Facebook during class… - Leo

 **Annabeth Chase** LEO VALDEZ, YOU ARE GROUNDED! WAIT UNTIL I SEE YOU AT THE HOTEL WHEN YOU GET BACK!

 **Percy Jackson** Gulp… - Leo

 **Piper McLean** That's right, Leo! Fear her!

 **Annabeth Chase** LATER, LEO… LATER…

 **Percy Jackson** Oh no, the power of all-caps _plus_ ellipses… I'm dead… -Leo

* * *

 **When the demigods are returning to the hotel…**

* * *

 **Piper McLean** posted

Alright I have a few things to say.

 _First day of school_ and Leo has detention. Bad day for him.

And how is Silena still _alive_ at school? Is she half-ghost…?

( _31 likes_ )

Comments

 **Silena Beauregard** No… actually, I'm _not really_ dead. I… _came from_ the dead.

 **Piper McLean** So… you're _flesh and blood_ alive?

 **Silena Beauregard** Flesh, blood, and skin.

 **Piper McLean** Oh…

 **Annabeth Chase** 15 more minutes to the hotel. _And I still remember Leo_ …

 **Piper McLean** I swear, when Leo sets foot in the entrance door to the hotel, Annabeth is going to beat the crap out of him. ( _24 likes_ )

 **Thalia Grace** I'll stay awake late _just to see that happen_.

* * *

 **Oh what they don't know… anyway, I had to let this chapter be short because I have classes and tomorrow will be the 4th day of school and I have to sleep early. So yeah… check out my new story and THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	20. Demigods at High School (Part 3)

**Thank you so much for all your support!** **But before I proceed, I just noticed something…** **the number of follows in the story is less than the number of favorites… that bothers me for some reason. But for which reason, I don't exactly know.**

 **Oh yeah, one more thing. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! Blame it on school and homework! Plus a couple of friendship problems…**

 **Anyway, that's all I can say! I'll stop chatting - err…** ** _typing_** **\- and get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Thalia Grace** posted

You should've _seen_ last night when Leo came in the hotel! Annabeth beat him to pulp and Piper had to get ambrosia!

( _57 likes_ )

Comments

 **Piper McLean** And sadly, Leo still hadn't gotten his phone back.

 **Percy Jackson** Jee, thanks for recalling, as if a few broken bones weren't enough! - Leo

 **Travis Stoll** Don't worry, buddy!

 **Connor Stoll** We'll get that phone back!

 **Annabeth Chase** Oh _no_ you're not!

 **Percy Jackson** Please, _please_ Annabeth! - Leo

 **Annabeth Chase** Nu uh. Never count on that.

 **Travis Stoll** Never fret bro.

 **Connor Stoll** We'll find a way.

 **Annabeth Chase** IF I EVER FIND OUT THAT YOU DID THAT…

 **Connor Stoll** Nevermind…

 **Percy Jackson** But… my phone! I don't want to use Percy's account just to comment! Plus, I think he's getting annoyed… - Leo

 **Percy Jackson** Hell yeah I'm annoyed!

 **Annabeth Chase** Then endure it!

 **Thalia Grace** Bad luck for you, friend.

 **Percy Jackson** Humph! - Leo

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted

I'm _tired_ of letting Leo type in my Facebook account!

( _24 likes_ )

Comments

 **Jason Grace** Then don't let him!

 **Frank Zhang** Um… what are you doing anyway?

 **Percy Jackson** Hiding somewhere.

 **Jason Grace** From who?

 **Percy Jackson** Leo!

 **Frank Zhang** You do know Leo can read that?

 **Percy Jackson** Not right now. Not when I'm hiding.

 **Travis Stoll** Hey, I can still see that! I'm using Travis's account! - Leo

 **Percy Jackson** Holy Poseidon!

 **Jason Grace** That's it, keep swearing.

 **Percy Jackson** How come I feel like I sense sarcasm?

 **Jason Grace** That's because it _is_ sarcasm!

 **Travis Stoll** Tut tut, Grace. That's Sarcasabeth's job. - Leo

 **Jason Grace** Shut it, Valdez!

 **Frank Zhang** I'm just going to walk away like nothing happened… ( _32 likes_ )

* * *

 **Connor Stoll** posted

NOOOO! Second day of school! A NIGHTMARE!

( _94 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** Better get ready, Stoll.

 **Connor Stoll** I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOOOOOOLLLLL! ( _78 likes_ )

 **Thalia Grace** Don't we all?

 **Annabeth Chase** IF I DON'T SEE YOU IN SCHOOL, KISS THE WORLD GOODBYE!

 **Connor Stoll** …Okay… I'm going…

 **Thalia Grace** Annabeth always wins these arguments!

 **Annabeth Chase** It's because I'm the leader here.

 **Travis Stoll** Who said the leader?!

 **Annabeth Chase** STOLL…

 **Travis Stoll** NOOO! The power of ellipses is bestowed upon me!

 **Piper McLean** Idiots… ( _86 likes_ )

 **Thalia Grace** Now _that_ I agree.

* * *

 **Hazel Levesque** posted

English as my first subject… how about you guys?

Comments

 **Piper McLean** Math. Cue the sigh.

 **Annabeth Chase** Same with Piper, but without the sigh.

 **Silena Beauregard** Science. Oh, I hope we don't dissect a frog. Talk about EEEEEEEWWWWW!

 **Katie Gardner** I have Home Economics. I hope the topic is planting!

 **Travis Stoll** Girls, girls. Hazel said 'guys'. So this calls for the boys.

 **Katie Gardner** Oh quiet, Stoll! As if _you_ know any better.

 **Travis Stoll** Katie-kat, Katie-kat, _Katie-kat_. I wouldn't be talking if I were you.

 **Katie Gardner** And I would be grossed out if _you_ were _me_.

 **Piper McLean** You go, Katie!

 **Annabeth Chase** EVERYONE, STOP! First subjects starts in 5 minutes!

 **Travis Stoll** Scratch that. I wouldn't even want to _be_ you.

 **Katie Gardner** And vise versa. It would probably be _disgusting_ to be a Stoll. ( _53 likes_ )

 **Annabeth Chase** LOG. OUT. OF. FACEBOOK. NOW.

 **Travis Stoll** _Fine_ _then_ …

 **Annabeth Chase** DON'T YOU _DARE_ DISRESPECT ME YOUNG MAN!

 **Travis Stoll** Sorry…

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted

I swear, whenever I passed the corridors, the girls would look at me. It's strange… I couldn't put a finger on it…

( _48 likes_ )

Comments

 **Travis Stoll** But dude, you _have_ a finger!

 **Percy Jackson** That's not what I meant!

 **Jason Grace** I get those 'strange' looks too… like they're about to faint…

 **Annabeth Chase** UGH! Boys are _so_ clueless!

 **Piper McLean** Couldn't agree more!

 **Percy Jackson** Um… what's going on…?

 **Annabeth Chase** Figure it out yourself, _Jackson_.

 **Percy Jackson** Huh…?

 **Piper McLean** How _stupid_ can boys get?

 **Jason Grace** Pipes… what's wrong?

 **Piper McLean** Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 **Percy Jackson** Annabeth?

 **Jason Grace** Piper?

 **Frank Zhang** You may or may not have hurt your girlfriends' feelings.

 **Percy Jackson** What did we do?

 **Silena Beauregard** Sigh…

* * *

CHAT ROOM

 ** _Connor Stoll_** renamed the chat room to _Talking with Travis in between classes_

 ** _Connor Stoll_** added **_Travis Stoll_**

 **Travis Stoll** Oh… hey bro, what's up?

 ** _Connor Stoll_** sent a gif

 **Travis Stoll** Feeling the boredom. Been there, done that.

 **Connor Stoll** You have no idea.

 **Travis Stoll** Of course I do! Will the teacher see us?

 ** _Connor Stoll_** sent a gif

 **Travis Stoll** 'Feeling rebellious?' Why do you send so many gifs?!

 ** _Connor Stoll_** sent a gif

 **Travis Stoll** Dude, you already sent me that one.

 **Connor Stoll** Here comes the whale face…

 ** _Travis Stoll_** sent a sticker

 **Connor Stoll** Well LOL to you too, bro.

 **Travis Stoll** I just noticed that the chat room name rhymes.

 **Connor Stoll** Wut?

 **Travis Stoll** You know…? Talking with _Travis_ in between _classes_ …?

 **Connor Stoll** It does?

 **Travis Stoll** It ends with 's'!

 **Connor Stoll** But classes is not 'class _is'_! Then it would rhyme. Unless you're talking your name as Trav- _es_.

 **Travis Stoll** But Trav- _es_ sounds like a _giiirrrrllll_!

 **Connor Stoll** Quit whining. I have to log out now, teacher is giving us a quiz about the different types of _'kinesis'_.

 **Travis Stoll** All I know is _nothing_ kinesis.

 **Connor Stoll** There _is_ such thing?

 **Travis Stoll** I guess so…

 **Connor Stoll** Alright, thanks! Anyway, talk to ya later. Bye!

 **Travis Stoll** Sighs… bye.

* * *

 **Thalia Grace** posted

Some stupid idiot is trying to _flirt_ with me!

( _37 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** Then tell them off. You're good at that.

 **Thalia Grace** I try to but he sticks to me like I'm some sort of a magnet.

 **Piper McLean** What's his name?

 **Thalia Grace** Stevenson I-don't-even-know-his-f*cking-last-name.

 **Nico Di Angelo** Oh… you mean the boy who keeps pestering me in History class?

 **Thalia Grace** If ever that boy starts with the name 'Stevenson'.

 **Nico Di Angelo** The boy with glasses and freaky orange-dyed hair?

 **Thalia Grace** Yup. That's the one.

 **Piper McLean** Okay, not to be rude to looks, but the image does look kind of… ugly. No offense.

 **Thalia Grace** Better have offense to that.

 **Nico Di Angelo** Just avoid him. He sounds like trouble.

 **Thalia Grace** Woah. Did _Death Breath_ over here give _me_ some _advice_?

 **Nico Di Angelo** Shut up, _Thals_.

 **Thalia Grace** Watch your words, _Di Angelo_.

 **Piper McLean** Guys! Stop fighting, only five more minutes to dismissal!

 **Thalia Grace** Oh goody. My favorite subject!

 **Nico Di Angelo** I don't think dismissal is a subject!

 **Thalia Grace** It is for me!

 **Nico Di Angelo** You're weird for a punk like you.

 **Thalia Grace** You're called a _troubled insane skeleton_.

 **Nico Di Angelo** You're a _ridiculous pine-faced pine tree_.

 **Piper McLean** STOP IT. Can't you just _hold it in_?

 **Thalia Grace** Nope.

 **Nico Di Angelo** Not at all.

 **Piper McLean** Well at _least_ you agreed with _something_ …

* * *

 **This is quite the long chapter! I'm sorry if I haven't been updating! Yes, I know you want to kill me. But in the semestral break, I'll update more. _A blue-cupcake promise!_**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	21. Demigods at High School (Part 4)

**Okay, I'm sorry if I have taken long in updating, but I also have** Demigod Power Switcheroo **to update, so my updating schedule is** **alternate** **. And also blame school.**

 **I** ** _really_** **appreciate all your reviews, they're so encouraging and got me a long way!**

* * *

 **Leo Valdez** posted

Yay, I have my phone back! Credits to the Stoll brothers!

( _21 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** _What_ did you Stolls _do_?

 **Travis Stoll** LEO! I told you not to tell!

 **Leo Valdez** Oh… um… sorry.

 **Annabeth Chase** _Well_?

 **Connor Stoll** We… got it…

 **Travis Stoll** _Great_. You too?!

 **Connor Stoll** She was pressuring me, what can I do?

 **Annabeth Chase** _Thank you_ Connor for telling the somewhat-truth. And for _you_ Travis…

 **Travis Stoll** Di Immortales, THE POWER OF ELLIPSES!

 **Connor Stoll** YES! I'm not punished!

 **Annabeth Chase** You know what? I changed my mind. You're part of the punishment too, Connor.

 **Connor Stoll** NOOOO! Please no please no please no please no please no please no please no please no please no please no please no please no please no please no please no!

 **Annabeth Chase** Yes. You're going to have the same treatment as Leo.

 **Travis Stoll** Gulp.

 **Connor Stoll** This was all your fault, Leo!

 **Leo Valdez** WHAT?!

 **Annabeth Chase** Tomorrow, Stolls. Tomorrow.

 **Travis Stoll** Double gulp.

 **Annabeth Chase** An extra for you, _Valdez_.

 **Leo Valdez** Oh shizzle Styx.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase** posted

I got an Iris Message from Chiron that we will attend school for _two_ more days.

( _16 likes_ )

Comments

 **Percy Jackson** Yay! Two more days until all this _torment_ stops!

 **Annabeth Chase** It's not 'torment', you Seaweed Brain! It's called _education_.

 **Percy Jackson** No one likes school like _you_ do!

 **Annabeth Chase** Except for my half-siblings, that is. But you can't go around criticizing everyone's likes!

 **Percy Jackson** I wasn't 'criticizing', Wise Girl! I can't help it! School is _horrible_ and _awful_!

 **Annabeth Chase** There you go ' _criticizing_ ' my likes!

 **Percy Jackson** I. Can't. Help. It. School is _boring_!

 **Annabeth Chase** Stop being such a _Seaweed Brain_!

 **Percy Jackson** What would you do if I say 'stop being such a _Wise Girl_ '?

 **Annabeth Chase** WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!

 **Percy Jackson** WHAT DO YOU MEAN _ME_?

 **Annabeth Chase** YOU COULD'VE SAID IT IN A MORE FRIENDLIER WAY THAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE SCHOOL!

 **Leo Valdez** Look out everyone! Another episode of the Percy/Annabeth show! ( _46 likes_ )

 **Piper McLean** Better get popcorn right away.

 **Percy Jackson** WELL YOU 'CRITICIZE' MY LIKE ABOUT MY FAVORITE MOVIES!

 **Annabeth Chase** I WASN'T CRITICIZING! YOURS WAS ANOTHER ISSUE!

 **Percy Jackson** OH YEAH? WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?

 **Annabeth Chase** MINE WAS A FRIENDLY KIND OF CRITICIZING!

 **Percy Jackson** I WOULDN'T CALL IT 'FRIENDLY'!

 **Annabeth Chase** YOU KNOW, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS STATE IF YOU HADN'T COMMENT ON HOW _HORRIBLE_ SCHOOL IS!

 **Percy Jackson** THAT'S HOW FACEBOOK WORKS! YOU POST AND _COMMENT_!

 **Annabeth Chase** YOU DO, BUT YOU CAN'T SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT WHAT _EVERYONE_ _LIKES_!

 **Percy Jackson** So what would you feel if I said that _I_ was such an _idiotical_ _fool_ to start a misunderstanding with you?

 **Annabeth Chase** …

 **Annabeth Chase** Oh just shut up, Seaweed Brain…

* * *

 **Thalia Grace** posted

 _Styx_. English is my first subject.

Comments

 **Piper McLean** I'm sorry you got it bad, Thalia.

 **Thalia Grace** Blame it on my schedule.

 **Piper McLean** At least we have two more days to endure all this pain.

 **Thalia Grace** Including that Stevenson guy. HE'S SERIOUSLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!

 **Piper McLean** You _still_ don't know his last name?

 **Thalia Grace** I don't even want to know. I can nickname him Annoying Orange. You know, since he dyed his hair orange.

 **Piper McLean** I don't know why people would want to dye their hair.

 **Thalia Grace** Maybe they just want to.

 **Piper McLean** I mean, is it allowed in Goode?

 **Thalia Grace** Well I see some people do.

 **Piper McLean** Gotta go. The clock says ten more minutes until next subject starts.

 **Thalia Grace** But that's still ten!

 **Piper McLean** …Well, I may or may not have done my science homework.

* * *

 **Leo Valdez** posted

Annabeth, can I _please_ copy your answer from your Health homework?

( _2 likes_ )

Comments

 **Travis Stoll** And me?

 **Connor Stoll** Me too?

 **Annabeth Chase** Hmm, let me think… no.

 **Travis Stoll** _Pleeease_? I'll steal you more architectural books.

 **Connor Stoll** I'll steal you _more_ architectural books than how many Travis steals.

 **Leo Valdez** Don't listen to them. I'll build you _anything_ that you want!

 **Annabeth Chase** Tempting, but no.

 **Percy Jackson** How about me? I'll give you two kisses every night.

 **Annabeth Chase** Make that ten?

 **Percy Jackson** Plus a midnight cuddle.

 **Annabeth Chase** Deal.

 **Leo Valdez** Why _him_?

 **Travis Stoll** What about the rest of us?

 **Connor Stoll** Yeah!

 **Annabeth Chase** Sorry but Percy's more stupid than all of you. ( _62 likes_ )

 **Percy Jackson** Yes! Wait… WHAT?!

 **Annabeth Chase** Sorry not sorry.

* * *

 **During Lunch Period…**

* * *

 **Katie Gardner** posted

I don't like my lunch. Does anyone have extra food that has no meat? Like a salad perhaps?

( _32 likes_ )

Comments

 **Travis Stoll** Does Katie-kat need lunch?

 **Katie Gardner** Shut up, Stoll.

 **Piper McLean** Sorry Katie. All I have is a vegetarian smoothie. I don't have lunch as well.

 **Katie Gardner** How are we supposed to get lunch? I don't have mortal money to buy from the cafeteria.

 **Hazel Levesque** Well, I can manipulate the mist to make the drachmas look like mortal money.

 **Piper McLean** Thank you _so much_ , Hazel! You're a life-saver!

 **Hazel Levesque** Nothing big. Anything to help a friend.

 **Travis Stoll** Cool! That means will you mist my drachmas so that I could buy the _whole_ cafeteria?

 **Katie Gardner** NO!

 **Piper McLean** Don't do it, Hazel.

 **Hazel Levesque** Not to worry. I can manipulate the mist to make it look like _we_ all own the cafeteria.

 **Travis Stoll** Double cool!

 **Piper McLean** What happened to the Stoll-talking?

 **Travis Stoll** Oh Connor is still at class. I don't know what's taking him long, though.

* * *

 **Thalia Grace** posted

Here ye, here ye! Annabeth has _a lot_ of people to beat up tomorrow!

( _83 likes_ )

Comments

 **Travis Stoll** Thanks for reminding us, Thalia.

 **Thalia Grace** Anything!

 **Leo Valdez** Great. Reminding Annabeth would get me beaten up _twice_ already!

 **Annabeth Chase** Actually, even if I _wasn't_ reminded, I still remember.

 **Piper McLean** Lesson: You can never escape from Annabeth Chase. ( _4 likes_ )

 **Annabeth Chase** Isn't that so true.

* * *

 **I. HAVE. UPDATED.**

 **Oh yeah, I'm making a major story and it would be in upcoming 2016. So yeah… please keep updated, because I will be writing it as if I, myself, am going to publish a real story!  AND NO SURPRISES AND SPOILERS, so don't ask.**

 **I _looove_ your reviews so… keep it coming!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	22. Demigods at High School (Part 5)

**I apologize - no wait… _apollo_ gize for my late updates! I swear on the River Styx that I've been busy lately with homeworks, school, French class, online learning and _extra_ work.**

 **So it's okay if you sue me.**

 **Reminder: Don't forget to read my upcoming story on March-May 2016! It's actually a romance fic, but if you like The S- _nothing_ …**

* * *

 **Leo Valdez** posted

ONE MORE DAY UNTIL WE QUIT HIGH SCHOOL! WE SHALL REJOICE!

( _47 likes_ )

Comments

 **Percy Jackson** Woot woot!

 **Jason Grace** It's about time!

 **Frank Zhang** Oh thank the gods!

 **Leo Valdez** We can _finally_ escape torture!

 **Charles Beckendorf** Looks like there's still hope for us all!

 **Annabeth Chase** Oh _shut up_. School isn't _so_ bad!

 **Leo Valdez** Well _Annabeth_ , we don't appreciate school like _you_ do.

 **Annabeth Chase** SCHOOL MAKES YOU SMARTER AND LETS YOU BE MORE CAUTIOUS ABOUT THE WORLD! HOW DO YOU _NOT_ LIKE IT?

 **Piper McLean** Um, guys… you better not anger Annabeth any further.

 **Thalia Grace** Yeah, she'll 'probably' punch your lights out.

 **Hazel Levesque** And I think we're running out of ambrosia…

* * *

 **Frank Zhang** posted

Who's got Music class as their first subject?

( _12 likes_ )

Comments

 **Travis Stoll** You're in luck, Beast Boy! It just so happens that we're in the same classroom!

 **Frank Zhang** Okay, do _not_ call me Beast Boy!

 **Travis Stoll** Whatever you say, Beast Boy.

 **Frank Zhang** TRAVIS STOLL, if you ever used that nickname _again_ …

 **Travis Stoll** Oh no! All hail the power of ellipses!

 **Travis Stoll** And how did you know my full name…?

 **Annabeth Chase** Your username is _shown_ , idiot. ( _37 likes_ )

 **Travis Stoll** Okay, I better stay away from Frank…

 **Frank Zhang** You. Better.

 **Annabeth Chase** Guys, you better stop. 5 more minutes until class starts.

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted

Oh holy _Styx_ … Physical Ed is my second subject.

( _34 likes_ )

Comments

 **Jason Grace** Not good for you, bro.

 **Percy Jackson** I know bro, I know.

 **Nico Di Angelo** Since when did you call each other 'bro'?

 **Percy Jackson** Just now, bro.

 **Nico Di Angelo** Stop with the bro!

 **Jason Grace** Sure bro.

 **Nico Di Angelo** Ugh, whatever.

 **Percy Jackson** Okay, bye bro!

 **Nico Di Angelo** I SAID WHATEVER!

* * *

 **During Recess…**

* * *

 **Piper McLean** posted

Um, Hazel… I may have sort of… wasted my mortal money… and I need to buy food for recess…

( _17 likes_ )

Comments

 **Hazel Levesque** No problem, Piper. I can help you… with the Mist.

 **Piper McLean** Thank gods! Thank you so much, Hazel!

 **Leo Valdez** Who are you _really_ thanking? The gods or Hazel?

 **Piper McLean** Ugh, _thanks_ for ruining the mood, _Leo_ …

 **Leo Valdez** No problem, Beauty Queen!

 **Hazel Levesque** Sigh… Leo and his antics…

* * *

 **Jason Grace** posted

Does anyone have anything besides Caesar Salad for lunch?

( _56 likes_ )

Comments

 **Percy Jackson** …I have blue cheese.

 **Leo Valdez** Pffft, _blue cheese_? Is there such a thing?

 **Annabeth Chase** Actually, yes. The spreading, not _literally_ blue cheese.

 **Percy Jackson** WHO SAID THERE WAS NO SUCH THING AS BLUE CHEESE?

 **Annabeth Chase** Are you saying you _have_ colored cheese?

 **Percy Jackson** Well, _duh_! Haven't you heard of blue food coloring?

 **Annabeth Chase** Such a Seaweed Brain…

 **Jason Grace** How did we get from salad to blue cheese? I was just asking for food!

 **Hazel Levesque** Sigh… looks like I have a lot of Mist-twisting to do.

 **Jason Grace** Thanks Hazel!

 **Leo Valdez** She didn't say anything. She just said she has a lot of Mist-ing to do.

 **Percy Jackson** Mist-ing?

 **Jason Grace** Oh… sorry…

 **Hazel Levesque** Leo, be nice! It's okay, Jason, the Mist and I can help you with that.

 **Jason Grace** I know saying 'thank you' again would be over-saying it, so… I send my gratitude.

 **Hazel Levesque** ?

 **Annabeth Chase** He means thank you.

 **Hazel Levesque** Oh, okay.

* * *

 **Silena Beauregard** posted

OMG, I heard there's a _make out hall_ at the west wing!

( _73 likes_ )

Comments

 **Annabeth Chase** Wait. For… _making out_?

 **Silena Beauregard** Oh la la, Annie… was that a tone of _interest_?

 **Annabeth Chase** Of course not! And _don't_ call me _Annie_!

 **Silena Beauregard** Relax Beth, I was just teasing you.

 **Thalia Grace** I'd stay clear from that place…

 **Annabeth Chase** I _didn't know_ there was a make out hall in the school. I mean, who would make out together?

 **Piper McLean** …

 **Silena Beauregard** Let me guess, you and Jason? Awww, how ROMANTIC!

 **Thalia Grace** Oh my fucking gods! I'm gonna puke.

 **Piper McLean** Um… can we forget about this?

 **Silena Beauregard** Sigh…

* * *

 **Nico Di Angelo** posted

It's official. I HATE HISTORY CLASS!

( _47 likes_ )

Comments

 **Frank Zhang** What happened?

 **Nico Di Angelo** The teacher called on me to write facts about Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare!

 **Nico Di Angelo** IT WAS PURE TORTURE!

 **Silena Beauregard** Romantic yet tragic… what's their ship name? Romuliet?

 **Leo Valdez** Why does it sound like a roman omelette?

 **Silena Beauregard** Gasp! HOW DARE YOU?!

 **Leo Valdez** Sorry, I couldn't help it…

 **Silena Beauregard** HUMPH!

 **Nico Di Angelo** Well that was kind of amusing…

 **Leo Valdez** Le gasp! An _amused_ Nico Di Angelo, son of _Hades_?

 **Nico Di Angelo** SHUT UP VALDEZ. YOU AND I WOULDN'T BE SO AMUSED IF I WAS ANGRY.

 **Leo Valdez** Le gulp… sorry…

* * *

 **Travis Stoll** posted

One more subject until my favorite subject! DISMISSAL!

( _93 likes_ )

Comments

 **Connor Stoll** LIKE LIKE LIKE! ( _41_ _likes_ )

 **Leo Valdez** High five!

 **Percy Jackson** Sane here!

 **Percy Jackson** I mean _same_ here. Stupid autocorrect…

 **Thalia Grace** Are you _sure_ you're sane, Percy? ( _24 likes_ )

 **Percy Jackson** HEY!

 **Nico Di Angelo** I'm pretty sure he's not.

 **Percy Jackson** How mean…

 **Thalia Grace** Sheesh, stop acting _innocent_ , Kelp Head!

 **Percy Jackson** I'm _not acting innocent_!

 **Jason Grace** Suuuure…

 **Annabeth Chase** Everyone, stop teasing Percy!

 **Percy Jackson** I can't believe it! The _smart one_ is siding with _me_! What a miracle!

 **Annabeth Chase** You know what? Go ahead and tease him all you want.

 **Percy Jackson** Aaannnaaabbbeeettthhh…

 **Annabeth Chase** Remind me why I'm dating you.

 **Percy Jackson** Because I'm just so _awesome_!

 **Annabeth Chase** Sigh… I don't know how I survived his stupidity…

 **Travis Stoll** That was

 **Connor Stoll** quite entertaining!

* * *

 **When the demigods are riding Argus' van back to their hotel…**

* * *

 **Jason Grace** reposted from _Me Be Like Quotations_

Me when I'm coming back from school:

 _I'm going home, back to the place where I belong!_

( _48 likes_ )

Comments

 **Leo Valdez** _And where your love has always been enough for me!_

 **Piper McLean** Guys, please stop.

 **Leo Valdez** Why? Jealous of our singing?

 **Piper McLean** On the contrary, your singing could have made even a _mountain_ move away!

 **Leo Valdez** We can move a mountain by our singing? That's… _amazing_!

 **Piper McLean** Boys… they don't understand… ( _43 likes_ )

 **Thalia Grace** Welcome to the club…

* * *

 **I just want to thank you all for your reviews! You guys are the _best_! (Not to boost your ego, though.)**

 **All I can tell you about my major story is that it's coming out on 2016!**

 **The Demigods at High School special is until part 6, so if you have some ideas as to what you want the demigods to do, drop in some suggestions and I'll be more than glad to put them in… and even give _you_ credits!**

 **Keep Calm and Read On!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	23. Demigods at High School (Part 6-Finale)

**Honestly, I wanted to add the suggestion of** Abooknerdandproud **. Sadly, there wasn't any place to put it in and I could've done it in the previous parts of the special.**

Cubinizers **asked me a question: What is _my_ favorite quote of the story?**

 **Answer: _"When it's planned by the Stolls, it's bound to cause chaos!"_**

 **The final part of Demigods at High School special!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Connor Stoll** posted

THIS IS OUR LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! WOOT WOOT! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!

( _125 likes_ )

Comments

 **Travis Stoll** BEST NEWS YET!

 **Leo Valdez** AWESOME!

 **Percy Jackson** YAY! A CELEBRATION!

 **Jason Grace** I'm just so glad we survived the horrors of school. We should be proud of ourselves!

 **Nico Di Angelo** Anything to escape high school. They gave me a big-time Hades.

 **Piper McLean** Would Annabeth approve?

 **Leo Valdez** …

 **Travis Stoll** …

 **Connor Stoll** …

 **Annabeth Chase** Well…

 **Percy Jackson** _Pleeeeease_ Wise Girl?

 **Annabeth Chase** Sigh… fine… I guess we could take a break once in a while.

 **Leo Valdez** Gasp! _The_ Annabeth Chase, lover of school, _allowed_ us to go party in the middle of school?

 **Annabeth Chase** Stop exaggerating Leo! It's not the _middle of school_! But yes, perhaps for one day…

 **Connor Stoll** YAAAAAYYYY!

 **Travis Stoll** YEESSSSS!

 **Annabeth Chase** Don't make me regret my permission!

 **Percy Jackson** We promise!

 **Thalia Grace** I don't think they will…

 **Annabeth Chase** Knowing them, you're right. ( _15 likes_ )

* * *

 **Leo Valdez** posted

It's hard to focus on my academics. This is the last day of school, I suggest we do _something_. We can't _not_ do anything!

( _103 likes_ )

Comments

 **Travis Stoll** No words can describe how much this is true! ( _84 likes_ )

 **Katie Gardner** As much as I don't like school, I am 'sorry' to say, you're going have to wait until dismissal.

 **Travis Stoll** Aww, Katie-kat!

 **Katie Gardner** WHAT?

 **Travis Stoll** Sheesh, don't be rude! I was just about to say I don't want to wait!

 **Katie Gardner** Well then, _you'll have to_! I'm not the school principal!

 **Piper McLean** You go Katie!

 **Travis Stoll** Feeling the support here.

 **Thalia Grace** Glad you do!

 **Travis Stoll** Oh my olympian gods guys, that was sarcasm…

* * *

 **Jason Grace** posted

I was bored so I started drumming my fingers and tapping the floor with my foot. Everyone started copying what I was doing and in no time, we were making beats. The subject teacher got annoyed, too bad it's not Music class…

( _95 l_ _ikes_ )

Comments

 **Leo Valdez** Dude… that… was… AWESOME! ( _46 likes_ )

 **Percy Jackson** Oh my gods, what subject was that?

 **Jason Grace** Math class.

 **Leo Valdez** Jeez, man. You made a boring subject turn into a great hour.

 **Percy Jackson** I wish I was there…

 **Leo Valdez** So am I.

 **Jason Grace** What about at lunch?

 **Leo Valdez** Food fight?

 **Percy Jackson** Food fight.

 **Jason Grace** Well then…

* * *

 ** _Silena Beauregard_** posted a picture

Upcoming Dance Party in the courtyard of the school at evening! Be sure to bring a date with you!

( _74 likes_ )

Comments

 **Piper McLean** A _what_?

 **Silena Beauregard** A _dance_ , Piper! Bring Jason with you, wink wink…

 **Piper McLean** …

 **Leo Valdez** Aw, should we _really_ bring a date?

 **Silena Beauregard** Is that a question?

 **Leo Valdez** Well yes!

 **Silena Beauregard** Well then you already typed the answer.

 **Leo Valdez** Dang it…

 **Travis Stoll** Help me! How will I ask Katie?

 **Silena Beauregard** You can just ask her, wink wink.

 **Katie Gardner** Um… you _do_ know I'm on Facebook and I can read all your posts and comments.

 **Travis Stoll** Is that a yes?

 **Katie Gardner** Well…

 **Travis Stoll** I… understand if you say no… I mean, it's okay… really…

 **Katie Gardner** You _idiot_! I was going to say yes!

 **Travis Stoll** YES! KATIE ACCEPTED MY REQUEST!

 **Katie Gardner** Don't make me regret my decision, Stoll…

 **Travis Stoll** I won't!

 **Silena Beauregard** GO TRATIE!

* * *

 **During Recess…**

* * *

 ** _Thalia Grace_** posted a picture

Lots of enchiladas! Goodness, if Grover was here he would have a _frenzy_!

( _83 likes_ )

Comments

 **Nico Di Angelo** If only Grover were here.

 **Percy Jackson** I could tell Grover to create a Facebook account.

 **Thalia Grace** If satyrs are allowed to use Facebook.

 **Leo Valdez** Sheesh, guys! You have a lot of 'if's there! Use a chill pill and you won't be ill!

 **Percy Jackson** Apollo's rubbing off on you.

 **Percy Jackson** Wait… oh. Don't mind whatever I said…

 **Leo Valdez** Gods, Perce… that sounded wrong…

 **Thalia Grace** _Gods_ , Leo stop being… well… _you_!

 **Leo Valdez** "Sometimes I try to be someone else but it gets boring so I get back to being me."

 **Nico Di Angelo** Well then…

 **Thalia Grace** _Boys_ … ugh… ( _57 likes_ )

* * *

CHAT ROOM

 ** _Percy Jackson_ ** added _**Annabeth Chase**_

 **Annabeth Chase** Alright, what's this about Percy? Make it fast because I have to do my Math homework.

 **Percy Jackson** Um… well you see… it's… about the dance thing…

 **Annabeth Chase** What?

 **Percy Jackson** You haven't… um… seen Silena's post yet?

 **Annabeth Chase** _What post_?

 **Percy Jackson** Well… there is an upcoming… dance… and…

 **Annabeth Chase** _And_?

 **Percy Jackson** Willyoubemydateatthedanceparty?

 **Annabeth Chase** You know I'm not an idiot to know what words you just typed.

 **Percy Jackson** Oh… so…

 **Annabeth Chase** Hmm… someone already asked me out you know…

 **Percy Jackson** WHO IS THAT PERSON?!

 **Percy Jackson** Sorry… forget I asked and all that…

 **Annabeth Chase** _Seaweed Brain_! I was just joking! And yes. I'll be your date if that's what you mean.

 **Percy Jackson** Wait… really?

 **Annabeth Chase** No duh, dummy.

 **Percy Jackson** …

 **Annabeth Chase** I. SAID. YES. Do those three words register inside your seaweed-filled brain?

 **Percy Jackson** _The_ Annabeth Chase just accepted _my_ request…

 **Annabeth Chase** Don't sound so impressed, Percy.

* * *

 **Piper McLean** posted

This someone doesn't have the guts to ask me out to the Dance Party and I've been waiting ever since Silena posted about the dance which was… what? 3 hours ago?

( _73 likes_ )

Comments

 **Jason Grace** Um…

 **Leo Valdez** Ask her out, man!

 **Jason Grace** Pipes…

 **Piper McLean** What was that, Sparky?

 **Jason Grace** Well…

 **Connor Stoll** If you don't ask her out, there is always me… wink wink…

 **Jason Grace** DON'T YOU DARE TEST ME, STOLL!

 **Travis Stoll** Don't mind my brother. Do your thing, Grace!

 **Jason Grace** Okay, okay, sheesh…

 **Jason Grace** Piper McLean… will you… go to the… Dance Party… with me?

 **Piper McLean** What was that? Re-type what you said without 'stammering'…

 **Jason Grace** Fine… Piper McLean, will you do the honor of being my date at the Dance Party?

 **Piper McLean** That's better, just don't make it too formal and it'll be perfect. Yes, Sparky, I will be your date to the dance… even if you could've asked me _sooner_.

 **Jason Grace** Oh, sorry…

 **Piper McLean** Apology accepted. You're lucky I'm considering.

 **Leo Valdez** You go, Sparky!

 **Jason Grace** _Leo_ … DO NOT call me Sparky!

* * *

 **Piper McLean** posted

Anyone have a so-called measuring tape I can borrow?

( _22 likes_ )

Comments

 **Leo Valdez** What for?

 **Piper McLean** For science… it's a project.

 **Leo Valdez** What will you do?

 **Piper McLean** We have to make an evacuation plan of the whole school.

 **Leo Valdez** Pshaw. It's not like you would measure the entire corridors of Goode…

 **Piper McLean** Actually… it's _exactly_ like that.

 **Leo Valdez** …

 **Leo Valdez** Oh…

 **Piper McLean** So, measuring tape?

 **Leo Valdez** Measuring tape.

* * *

 **Nico Di Angelo** posted

These ill-used mortals started rumors about me!

( _7 likes_ )

Comments

 **Jason Grace** What did they say?

 **Nico Di Angelo** They said I have some kind of 'depression disease'…

 **Percy Jackson** Depression Disease? What's that?

 **Nico Di Angelo** Probably because they think I stay in the shadows ever since the first day of school.

 **Percy Jackson** Maybe that's the problem?

 **Nico Di Angelo** You _don't_ understand! They're trying to 'get me to sunlight'!

 **Jason Grace** Then… open up a little?

 **Nico Di Angelo** Oh _great_ … you guys as well?

* * *

 **At Lunch Break…**

* * *

 ** _Leo Valdez_** posted a picture

The aftermath of a food fight! IT WAS SO FUN!

( _113 likes_ )

Comments

 **Connor Stoll** It was… AWESOME! THERE WERE FLYING FOOD EVERYWHERE! ( _68 likes_ )

 **Travis Stoll** Hehe… aftermath… after- _math_ …

 **Percy Jackson** Corny…

 **Leo Valdez** IT'S A COINCIDENCE! Math was my subject before lunch!

 **Connor Stoll** The Fates have played the 'coincidence game' on you!

 **Leo Valdez** Well, considering it's _after_ - _math_ …

* * *

 **Silena Beauregard** posted

Ugh, seriously everyone, a _food fight_? We have to get ready for the Dance Party this afternoon!

( _15 likes_ )

Comments

 **Leo Valdez** But food fights are fun!

 **Silena Beauregard** Not when there's an upcoming dance!

* * *

 **Travis Stoll** posted

EMERGENCY! HEEELLLPPP! KATIE IS AFTER ME!

( _83 likes_ )

Comments

 **Connor Stoll** What happened?

 **Travis Stoll** I accidentally crashed into her and spilled her food.

 **Katie Gardner** YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS STOLL.

 **Travis Stoll** I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY… PLEASE HELP ME, SHE'S CHASING ME!

 **Connor Stoll** Yep, he got it bad.

 **Travis Stoll** Oh no… SHE'S GOING TO STAB ME WITH A CUCUMBER! HELP ME… SOMEONE… _ANYONE_!

 **Leo Valdez** Sorry, man.

 **Travis Stoll** SHE'LL TORTURE ME! I'M JUST AN INNOCENT PERSON!

 **Connor Stoll** I wish you the _best_ of lucks, bro.

 **Travis Stoll** OH STYX…

 **Travis Stoll** SHE'S CATCHING UP TO ME…

 **Travis Stoll** HEELLLPPP!

 **Travis Stoll** ANYONE?!

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** posted

I nearly got face-smacked by a flying burrito!

( _45 likes_ )

Comments

 **Leo Valdez** The food fight was fun though!

 **Nico Di Angelo** No it wasn't! I have ketchup all over me!

 **Jason Grace** I managed to catch a Ham and Cheese Sandwich…

 **Annabeth Chase** Who started this?!

 **Connor Stoll** Me: Points to Leo.

 **Leo Valdez** What!

 **Annabeth Chase** That was an AWFUL thing to do, Leo! I got pelted by carbonaras with red sauce!

 **Nico Di Angelo** Well I got the ketchup and that's bad enough!

 **Annabeth Chase** You should be more responsible with your actions! Don't make me tell this on Chiron!

 **Leo Valdez** What? No! Please not on Chiron!

 **Annabeth Chase** Then on Mr.D?

 **Leo Valdez** NO! Not on grumpy D!

 **Connor Stoll** Seriously Leo? 'Grumpy D'?

 **Annabeth Chase** You're lucky I'm not telling on either of them.

 **Leo Valdez** Whew! I mean, thank you!

 **Annabeth Chase** Yet.

 **Leo Valdez** Shizzle…

* * *

 **During the Dance Party in the evening…**

* * *

 **Travis Stoll** posted

Drinking Contest anyone? Winner gets 1,000 drachmas and free food for one day payment.

( _58 likes_ )

Comments

 **Connor Stoll** Me!

 **Leo Valdez** You're on!

 **Percy Jackson** Count me in!

 **Jason Grace** Meh, I'm not sure…

 **Frank Zhang** So am I… I mean… are we supposed to be drinking? It's kind of illegal…

 **Travis Stoll** Of course it isn't!

 **Leo Valdez** I mean look at us! We're of adult age already!

 **Jason Grace** Well, maybe just a tiny sip depending on the drink.

 **Frank Zhang** I'm just going to watch you all and get ambrosia in case someone collapses.

 **Travis Stoll** Whatever you guys… suit yourself.

 **Leo Valdez** I call Vodka!

 **Piper McLean** And here I am, thinking I would get peace and have a great evening with Jason for once.

 **Katie Gardner** Same here, Piper… same here.

 **Annabeth Chase** Ends up, our boyfriends get drunk.

 **Piper McLean** Sigh… oh well…

* * *

 **Another long chapter!**

 **I'm very sorry if I uploaded late. I was banned from the iPad… don't ask why.**

 **Anyway, I made a story called** Percabeth's Diary of Fame **and _no_ , it's _not_ the major story yet. It's still upcoming 2016.**

 **Speaking of upcoming 2016, you can mark your calendars: somewhere between March - May. Sorry for the long wait!**

 **I love hearing from you, so keep it coming!**

 **As I said somewhere in the previous chapter:**

 **Keep Calm and Read On!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


End file.
